


Stark men...always the same.

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, College, College Student Peter Parker, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sex, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Stark men seem to always make a pattern.Always the sweethearts of America, Always the playboy of their generation, Always geniuses...Until a woman who doesn't care who they are breaks all the laws.
Relationships: Liz Allan & Michelle Jones & Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones & Harry Osborn, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 260





	1. The history of the Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it <3 <3 <3

Jhon Stark was the biggest play boy in his generation...until Elena Smith crossed paths with him. She was a bright human, the brightest human he had ever met and she didn't give a shit about him which was rare to say the least. She broke all of what he believed in, all his patterns went down for her. As a result Howard Stark was born.

Howard Stark was the biggest play boy in his generation, he was arrogant and didn't care about anything that didn't involved him...until Maria Collins crossed paths with him, she was the most kind human he had ever met, always caring about everyone in the world, a world that for sure didn't deserved her and she didn't even give him the time of the day. She broke all of what he believed in, all his patterns went down for her. As a result Anthony Stark was born.

Anthony Stark was the biggest play boy of his generation, he was arrogant, he didn't care about anything that didn't involved him, he was sarcastic and didn't care if people's feelings were hurt...until Virginia Potts crossed paths with him, she was powerful, the most powerful woman he had ever met, she didn't put up with his bullshit. She broke all of what he believed in, all his patterns went down for her. As a result Peter Stark was born. 

Clearly we're all seeing a pattern here, and we're not the only ones. The press already realized that too, so it wasn't a surprise that once Peter stepped a foot in College they started to wander and to make headlines about when the next hire of the Stark's empire would find the woman that would settle him down.

-Yeah dad I'm already here- MJ said into the phone she was holding between her shoulder an her ear because her hands were occupied with the moving boxes, and she was trying to open her door- Yeah, I'll see you soon, k bye love you too. 

Just when she hang the phone the other door in her floor opened up, letting a blonde girl walk off, with a mad face.

-You're a dick Peter Stark- The blonde girl said, she was half naked, with other clothes in her hand

-I've been called worst- the boy who MJ supposed it was Peter said and leaned into the door frame- I told you not to sleep in here. Lose my number

He didn't say anything else and close the door, MJ tried not to stare at the scene but it was really hard. The blonde her turned around putting her shirt on and huffing, she must have had seen MJ struggling to open the door because she went to help her by supporting one of the boxes she had before it fell off.

-Thank you- MJ said with a little smile

-You're welcome- the blonde girl said smiling back- You should put some oil in that lock, it helps

-Oh, I will- MJ said opening the door at last 

-Are you new? I think Haven't seen you before- the blonde said

-Oh um...Yeah kind of new, I mean...not new in New York just in...here- MJ said

-Then nice to meet you!- the blonde said extending her hand- Gwen Stacy 2*B 

MJ wiggled the things in her hands so she could shake her hand

-Michelle Jones...6*A- MJ said looking at the door were the number was, both girls laughed at the little pause- But call me MJ.

-Well my friends call me GS- Gwen said and then she giggled- I'm kidding, nobody calls me that, I just wish they did

MJ laughed at the comment 

-Where do I put this?- Gwen asked

-In the kitchen is fine thank you- MJ said leaving the boxes of the living room there- Stacy...You won't have anything to do with Agent Stacy the head police officer in NYPD? 

-He's actually my dad yeah- Gwen answered leaving the box in the kitchen counter- You know him?

-My dad is second in command- MJ said nodding

-Oh! Agent Jones that's why your name sounded familiar- Gwen said- Your dad comes to have dinner some times, he mentioned you and I would get along.

-Yeah, your dad mentioned it too- MJ said- Well, nice to meet you!

-Like wise- Gwen said- So what are you doing here?

-Second year of law school- MJ said- I went to California but I really didn't like it there, so I thought I would give it a try in my hometown

Gwen laughed 

-I'm doing biology- Gwen added- Pretty cool to be honest, you can defend me in my trial if I ever create a death virus or some shit in the future.

-Count on that- MJ said with a laugh

-Do you need anymore help with all of those boxes?

-If you don't mind- MJ said shyly- I have a lot of stuff 

-Of course I don't mind, If I did I wouldn't have asked- Gwen said

-Being luxury apartments you would think there was someone to help you with the luggage- MJ said 

-That's what I said!- Gwen said going with her out of the apartment and into her car, when everything was settled into her apartment MJ insisted on buying her dinner

-I have to pay you back somehow 

-I'm not going to decline food- Gwen said with a laugh, they had a good time,it seemed as they had been friends forever.

-So- MJ said- I was avoiding it for a long time now, but aren't we gonna talk about the fact that you walked out half naked from my neighbors apartment?

Gwen rolled her eyes

-Please don't remind me- Gwen said taking a bite of her Pizza- He's a dick 

-So I heard you say- MJ said- Who is he and why is he such a dick?

-Peter Stark, America's sweetheart- Gwen said

-Did you sleep with him?

-Sadly- Gwen said- let's say I wasn't sober, anyway he's probably fucking some other one right now.

-Is he always like that?- MJ asked 

-Pretty much- Gwen said- He thinks he is irresistible and that the whole world kisses the floor he's walked on. Which it isn't false but you know.

-I met Tony Stark once- MJ said- Wasn't the best experience.

-Huh, Tony Stark doesn't even compare honey- Gwen said- Peter is 2000000 times worst, and it doesn't help that he's super genius and shit.

MJ snorted and Gwen looked at her watch

-Oh my god look at the hour, I have to go even if I hate to because I have a class early in the morning and I won't wake up

-It's okay- MJ said and walked her to the door

-You want to have a bite tomorrow for lunch? I want to introduce you to the girls- Gwen asked

-Um...Sure- MJ said- My last class ends at 2:30 pm

-Okay, I'll send you the address- Gwen said opening the door

-Works for me- MJ said, and just when Gwen was getting into the elevator Peter's door opened again, showing him without a shirt on and biting an apple 

-You still here Stacy?- Peter asked leaning on the door frame, Gwen flipped him off.

-Fuck you Parker- Gwen said when the door of the elevator was closing 

-I fucked you, but whatever you want to believe- Peter said and his eyes stopped at MJ- Huh, a new girl

-I have a name- MJ said rolling her eyes

-Peter Stark- Peter said as if he didn't heard what she said

-Michelle- MJ said

-Cute name- Peter said- Really musical

-Does that really work?- MJ said 

-You would be surprised- Peter answered, the elevator door opened again a brunet stepping out of it and entering Peter's apartment- I have things to do...Michelle, but you can always give me a knock if there's anything you need.

-I rather die thanks- MJ said rolling her eyes and closing the door before he could say anything else- Gwen is right- she said to herself- He's a dick


	2. Keeping up

MJ opened the door to an incessant knocking.

-Brad, what the hell are you doing here?- MJ asked, they boy in front of her entered her apartment, MJ rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, 9 am in a Saturday morning was too early to think- Yeah sure go ahead, come in.

-I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to come in- Brad said and MJ eyes widened 

-Um you're not my boyfriend- MJ said- I broke up with you remember? How the hell did you even know where I live?

-I have my sources- Brad said. "MJ peppholes exist for a reason you dumbass" was everything she could think about. 

-Well I would really appreciate if you left my house- MJ said 

-Come on, don't play hard to get, it was just a stupid little disagreement- Brad said

-No it wasn't- MJ said- I broke up with you, the end, there's nothing else to the story. 

-Let me invite you to dinner at least- Brad said- Just for tonight so we can talk things over...

-I...-When MJ was about to answer someone knocked on the door, "Saved by the bell"- I have to get that 

-Hi Michelle- Peter said- I forgot my keys and my wallet and my phone...and well everything inside my house, would you mind if I use your phone? No? Thank you so much

MJ was going to say something but Peter was already inside closing the door behind him.

-I'll go for my phone- MJ said.

-So I have to go now- Brad said- But I'll come pick you up at 7?

Peter must have seen the discomfort in her face because he intervened.

-We have neighborhood meeting tonight- Peter said and MJ snapped her fingers

-Right right- MJ said- Really important neighborhood meeting, we're trying to kick out the girl in 3*A she's really annoying.

-You've only been here for a week how...- Brad said while MJ made him get out

-I empathize a lot with people- MJ said- I'll call you, bye

MJ closed the door quickly.

-Someone has a crazy ex boyfriend- Peter said crossing his arms, a grin in his lips.

-I didn't need your help- MJ said- That was totally under control 

-Sure was- Peter said- You know, you should look before you open the door

MJ scoffed.

-Yeah, next time I'll look so people like you can't get in- MJ said- Whatever, make your call and go away.

MJ opened the door to make her point, but Peter hided behind the couch, MJ saw a blonde girl walk out of Peter's apartment and closed the door again.

-I think that blonde girl could have opened the door for you, if you really left your keys inside.

-Her name is Felicia, she's a little cray cray you know what I mean- Peter said- I wanted to avoid the whole...throwing you out thing with her.

-You're a dick

-You don't know me

-I know enough- MJ said taking him by the arm and throwing him out- Bye Bye

-Wai...- Peter tried but he was too late, the door was already closed- Rude!!

MJ rolled her eyes and went to make a coffee, it was far to early for this. 

-Peter Stark being rejected- Harry said appearing next to him- That's new

-I wasn't rejected- Peter said- I didn't even say anything to her

-Rejection- Harry said- Now it's part of your vocabulary,deal with it.

-You're being a dick

-That's you 98% of the time- Harry said 

-Did you come here just to be annoying?- Peter asked opening his door.

-And to steal your food, I haven't had time to go grocery shopping- Harry said

-You're aware that you're a billionaire right?- Peter asked letting him in an throwing his keys somewhere- There are people who do that for us. 

-I, unlike you, like to do my own things and not have other people do it- Harry said- You should try it sometimes.

-Why?- Peter asked throwing an apple to him, Harry didn't respond and rolled his eyes.

-Anyway- Harry said- Who is the new girl?

-Michelle- Peter said a little too extravagantly

-Just Michelle?- Harry asked

-Didn't say her last name- Peter said- Stacy and her are like BFF or something, I have the feeling she didn't tell her my best qualities 

-Gwen Stacy?- Harry said and Peter nodded

-They met the other day when I threw her out of here- Peter said

-You've slept with Gwen?!?!- Harry said- Dude, if that gets to her father you're done, dead, departed, perished, gone, lifeless, no longer living...

-I understand Harry you can stop saying synonyms now- Peter said- He doesn't scare me, I'm an Avenger may I remind you

-Yeah yeah, spider-man we get it, don't have to say it every time- Harry said

-And my dad's Ironman- Peter said- I'm not scared of a cop 

-You should be- Harry said 

-Whatever, are you coming running with me or not?- Peter asked

-Sure- Harry said, Peter opened the door, almost bumping into Gwen 

-What's up Stacy, back for more?- Peter said with a grin 

-Oh, sorry didn't catch that, I don't speak idiot- Gwen said, knocking on the door again- MJ open up there are idiots in the hallway!!

-What did I do?- Harry said confused 

-You're so bad at lying- Peter said- Her name's Michelle

-Sorry Sorry, I was changing- MJ said opening the door, her eyes went up to Harry and Peter- Seriously? Don't you own any shirts?

-Honey, I'm a multi-billion dollar company heir, I have a shirt for every second of the day if I desire- Peter said with a grin- We're going on a run, you ladies wanna join us?

-I rather crash my head into the door repeatedly- MJ said with a fake smile

Gwen shoot them a glance and entered MJ's apartment

-Why did she call you MJ?- Peter asked 

-Mh...how about, you mind your business?- MJ said, closing the door

-I like her- Harry said

-She...Is something else for sure- Peter said when the elevator's door opened


	3. You keep trying

What MJ didn't expect when she opened the door to go for the mail at 10 am on a Sunday was bumping into Peter.

No, not into Peter, into Peter completely naked if it weren't for a...scarf? That was covering her lower parts, asleep in his front door resting his head in the plant that was at the right side of the door. MJ frowned and taped his foot with hers.  
Peter groaned and mumbled a little "What".

-Stark, care to explain why you're naked in the middle of the hall?- MJ asked crossing her arms.

-Not in the middle- Peter said opening his eyes and yawning- Would you mind not screaming, my head hurts

-Because you're hanged over- MJ reasoned- I'll repeat myself, what are you doing naked in the hall?

-I don't remember- Peter said- All I know is that I got locked out because I don't know where I put my keys.

-Why doesn't that surprise me?- MJ said- No blonde girl this time to open up?

-Nah- Peter said- Was comparing them to someone else, no one really made the cut 

-I'm sorry I can't take you seriously if you're naked, on the floor and with a hang over- MJ said- Come on in, I'll let you make a call

-How sweet of you- Peter said- Would you mind making me breakfast?

-I would mind yes- MJ said with a glare- Get inside before I regret inviting you in.

Peter got up careful to not let the scarf or whatever was covering him fall, and entering MJ's apartment.

MJ pointed at the couch so he could sit down as she handle him a glass of water.

-I have a question- MJ said 

-Shoot 

-Are you like...a decent human being, sometime?- MJ asked

-That's not in my DNA honey- Peter said taking a pill with the water

-Don't call me honey- MJ said rolling her eyes- I don't like you

-Why did you invited me in then?

-Because I'm a decent human being- MJ reasoned- And I assumed you would like to keep the little dignity you have left 

-Very kind of you- Peter said, and MJ frowned- What?

-I don't know- MJ said- I just...I heard huge assholes existed, I just never met one

-Rude- Peter said- I can be a good person if I want to.

-Oh really?- MJ said- Let's make a bet then

-Now you're talking my language- Peter said- What's the bet?

-You have to be the fucking best man to ever exist during a month

-Pff easy- Peter said

-And that means, no sleeping with anyone and then throwing them out like they are trash- MJ said frowning 

-I got that- Peter said rolling his eyes- What do you get from this?

-If you can achieve it I'll be your assistant for a month- MJ said- And if you don't, you'll be mine and you'll have to say sorry to each and every women you ever slept with. 

-Deal- Peter said extending his hand, MJ took it and shook it

-We start right now,Here- MJ said giving her phone to him- Call whoever you need 

-Thank you MJ- Peter said with a smile 

-Michelle- MJ corrected 

-Michelle- Peter said again

*************

-What do you mean you made a bet with him?- Gwen asked 

-Exactly that- MJ said- Come on, do you really think he can be nice for a month? Not fucking way, I give him three days until he goes to a party and his dick starts controlling his mind.

Gwen laughed at the comment, they were having lunch at her apartment. 

-You Miss Jones- Gwen said pointing at her with her fork- Are my new Superhero 

MJ giggled 

-I'm going to make those three days count though- MJ said with a smile- He's going to go through hell and back 

-How good does that sound- Gwen said making heart eyes at the thought 

-And...how are things going with Harry?

-Wh...wha..What do you mean- Gwen said

-I saw you talking to him on the lobby the other day- MJ said with a smirk biting her frie 

-Shut up, that's not true

-Yes it is

-Shut up- Gwen repeated


	4. Shopping concept

Peter opened the door excitedly, just so his face would show disappointment.

-Don't look too exited- MJ said at the other end of the door.

-I thought you were my food- Peter said

-Nuh uh- MJ said- We're going grocery shopping 

-What? No way- Peter said- I have people who do that for me

-Does it look like I give a fuck?- MJ said- You're going to get used to it anyway, when you're my assistant you're going to do it.

-In your dreams Jones- Peter said grabbing his jacket and closing the door behind him- Where are we going? 

-To the supermarket duh- MJ said getting into the elevator

-I've never been to one- Peter said and MJ started laughing, until she realized that Peter wasn't laughing and was looking at her weirdly

-Oh wait, you're serious- MJ said- Wait wait...seriously? You've never been in a supermarket? 

-Well, no- Peter said- Why would I? Again, I have people who do this things for me. 

-I'm...- MJ said- You...What the hell. 

-What!

-It's weird- MJ said 

-You're weird- Peter said

-Really mature- MJ added just when the elevator door's opened- Where are you going?

-To get my car?- Peter asked 

-We're going in my car- MJ said- I'm driving 

-What?! Of course not- Peter said 

-Of course yes- MJ repeated pulling him into her car 

-What kind of car is that?- Peter asked 

-Oh sorry Prince of Audi- MJ said rolling her eyes- Is a Lexus not enough for you?

-I'm not getting into that- Peter said

-Stark, get your butt into the car- MJ said- I'm letting slide one too many things.

Peter rolled his eyes and got into the passenger sit.

-Why are you making me do this?- Peter asked while MJ 

-Because it's what normal people do Stark- MJ said turning on the car- Get over yourself 

The 20 minute drive to the store was filled with silence and nobody talked until they got inside the supermarket.

-So what do we do now?- Peter said, and MJ handled him a piece of paper

-That's a list, you pick up the things in here and cross them out- MJ said

-Do I have to pick the fruit too?

-Of course, come on- MJ said grabbing a cart- Okay, first of all Milk 

-They don't have the milk I drink here- Peter complained 

-Could you just...Take the fucking milk- MJ said

-This has so many bad things in it- Peter said reading the carton, MJ took the milk out of his hands and put it in the cart

-That's why we don't read what's in it and we just take it- MJ said- Are you going to read everything we get?

-Probably- Peter said- Why do you have coupons?

-To save money?- MJ asked frowning- Not everyone can put everything they see on the cart without thinking of the price 

-But you can- Peter said 

-That I can doesn't mean I should- MJ said- Plus If I use the coupons and compare prices, I can save that money for other things.

-Whatever- Peter said picking the most expensive shampoo

-don't pick that one- MJ picking the one next to it- This one is way better

-It's cheaper 

-That doesn't mean it's worst- MJ explained- Come on seriously? Don't be a snob. 

-I'm not a snob- Peter complained- I was just saying 

After they finished with the shopping they went to have lunch

-Let's go to Eleven Madison Park- Peter said

-I have a better idea- MJ said- Mcdonald's 

-No way- Peter said- I refuse, I'll go home to have lunch

-Then you're going to get there by train- MJ said starting up the car- Because I'm going to Mcd's 

Peter rolled his eyes

-Why do you hate me- Peter asked

-Because you're a stuck up brat- MJ said- Someone has to show you the real world Stark.

-I know the real world excuse you- Peter said 

-Oh yeah?

-Yeah

-What's your social security number?- MJ asked 

-9...-Peter said unsure- I don't know my mom takes care of those things. 

-9?- MJ laughed- You missed a few number there.

-Whatever- Peter said crossing his arms- Let's go to Mcdonald's.


	5. Mommy dearest

-Mommy she's torturing me- Peter said over the phone, and he heard Pepper laugh in the other side of the phone- It's not funny

-I think you're over exaggerating honey- Pepper said- She only took you shopping

-Well, I didn't like it- Peter said- And you're forgetting she also made me eat at McDonald's 

-You loved McDonald's when you were a kid- Pepper said- Don't be so close minded baby

-Mom, why are you defending her, she's torturing me, your son, your ONLY son, your baby, the eternal love of your life- Peter said and heard Pepper laugh 

-I don't think it's to bad that someone gives you a reality check- Pepper answered- Maybe now you'll see things differently.

-You're totally not helping- Peter said rolling her eyes- By the way, what is my social security number?

-Why do you want to know that?- Pepper asked confused 

-Just curious- Peter answered 

-Honey I have to go into the meeting- Pepper said- I'll talk to you tonight, be nice 

-K mom, love you- Peter said

-Love you too- Pepper said and the phone call ended.

After a few minutes Peter decided he was going to get revenge and went to MJ's door, and started knocking.

-Stark, what the hell do you want- MJ said

-We're going to a party tonight, be ready by eleven- Peter said 

-Uh, no- MJ said frowning- Did you know that part of being nice is asking when you want something.

Peter rolled his eyes

-Okay- he said- Michelle, would you mind coming with me to a party tonight?

-Why?

-Well- Peter said- Yesterday you took me grocery shopping, so tonight I'm taking you to a party

-Where?

-Just on the Third floor- Peter said- My friend Ned is throwing it.

-I don't want to spend my Saturday night with you on a crazy college party

-It's not going to be crazy- Peter defended- It's his anniversary with Betty and they're just throwing a get together. Come on, don't be rude. 

MJ looked at him and then to her couch.

-Okay but just a few hours- MJ said

-Deal- Peter said- See you at eleven.

And so they did, MJ was waiting for him at her door with a tight floral dress that went down to her knees and some black heels, and her hair up in a messy bun. 

-You're late- MJ said

-Just two minutes relax- Peter said pointing to his hair- This takes its time 

-Whatever- MJ said- Come on

-You look pretty- Peter said when they were in the elevator, MJ looked weirdly at him- What? I'm trying to be nice.

That made MJ chuckle, she tried to hide it but it didn't really work.

-You shouldn't judge if someone is pretty or not by wearing a cute dress and heels Stark

-That's not what I meant I...- Peter started

-But thank you- MJ said cutting him off, the elevators door opened and loud music could be heard- I thought you said this was a get together 

-It is- Peter said- Ned and Betty just have a lot of friends 

-Huh- MJ said and Peter knocked on the door- They're not going to hear y...

Before she could finish the door opened and Peter threw a smirk at her, while she flipped him off.

-Peter you came!!- The guy who MJ supposed was Ned said- And...who is this?

-Michelle Jones- MJ said shaking his hand- I'm his neighbor...well and yours 

-Oh! Welcome Michelle- Ned said with a smile

-You can call me MJ- MJ said entering the house, Peter following behind her

-What?!- Peter said- He gets to call you MJ and I don't?

-I don't like you- MJ remembered him

-Low blow- Ned said with a laugh- Well, MJ let me introduce you to my girlfriend 

A blond girl came smiling to them

-Peter you made it!- the girl said hugging Peter who smiled back

-Betty- Ned started- This is MJ, MJ this is Betty.

-Nice to meet you Betty- MJ said with a smile

-Nice to meet you too- Betty said smiling- I hope you guys have fun!!

-My bitches- MJ heard Gwen behind her, putting an arm over her shoulder and another one over Betty's- I see you two girls have met.

-Yes- Betty said with a laugh and Gwen fixed her eyes on Peter

-What's the douche bag doing here- Gwen asked

-My best friend is the other half of the couple Blondie- Peter said rolling his eyes and MJ hit his shoulder 

-Peter- she warned 

-What?! She started- Peter said 

-You're literally two years old- Gwen answered 

-Gwen! Don't tease him- MJ reproached 

-You weren't saying that the other night- Peter said

-Okay guys!!- MJ said- Stop it. This is Betty and Ned's night, stop behaving like children.

-Let's get wasted- Gwen said pulling MJ to the bar

-I need the drink- MJ said

-I can't believe you came with him!- Gwen said

-He invited me!- MJ said- If I want him to be nice I can't reject everything he asks. 

-Mhm- Gwen said

-What do you mean mhm?

-You mean you haven't fallen into the Stark's spell

-Of course not!- MJ said- He's a dick, can you believe the first time he's been in a grocery shop was yesterday when he came with me?

-Yes, I do believe it- Gwen said, they kept drinking all night, probably too much. 

-I should go home- MJ said laughing, she stood up but held onto Gwen who stumbled back and landed on the floor with MJ on top laughing.

-Ooooookay- Peter said, he was in a corner talking with Harry and a few girls when he saw everything, he helped MJ get up- I'm taking you home

-Yeah okay- MJ said and tried to walk but she stumbled again, but this time Peter caught her. 

-Take it easy Jones- Peter said playfully- Hold onto me 

They both made their way up to their floor, MJ tried to open the door but couldn't so Peter took the keys away from her.

-Let me- Peter said opening the door, and walking her to her bed- I thought you wanted a calm night

-Gwen 's a 'lly bad example- MJ said with a giggle, Peter wanted to laugh of how cute and dorky she was being- 've had fun

-You sure did- Peter said helping her get her heels off- I wasn't with you though

-'s why I had fun- MJ said laughing again while Peter helped her under the covers- Thanks 

-Welcome- Peter said- You're going to regret this in the morning

-Mhmh- MJ said sleepily- Night Peter

-Night Michelle- Peter said and was going to walk out the door when MJ started snoring slightly, a part of him wanted her to ask him to stay, even if it was only to sleep. But then again, why would she ask something like that?  
She approached her again and covered her with another sheet so she wouldn't be cold and she hugged her pillow closer to her, Peter smiled slightly and went out of her apartment, closing the door carefully. 

-I hope for your safety that you two didn't fuck and now your leaving like a fucking coward- someone behind him said

-Fuck blondie you scared the shit out of me- Peter said- Of course not, I just helped her get into bed

-Be careful Stark- Gwen said- MJ it's a fucking amazing human being if I ever hear a slight mention that you did something you shouldn't like...being you, I'll break every bone in your body.

-You're drunk Gwen- Peter said rolling his eyes and opening his door

-I'm just warning you Star, and I'm not kidding- Gwen said

-Mind your business Stacy- Peter said closing the door in her face.

-She deserves better than you!- he heard from the other side of the room.

"Like I don't know that" Peter thought.

That night was sleep deprived, he couldn't think of anything that wasn't her.


	6. Week with MoMo

MJ woke up with a stabbing pain in her head, she groaned and turned around in her bed, looking at the hour.

9 am? That was too early, but now that she was up it would be impossible to go back to sleep. She stood up from bed and saw she was still wearing the dress from the party last night, she didn't remember a lot it was all a little blurry, she did remember Peter taking her here. She had a shower and put on some sweatpants and a large hoodie and went to her door for the daily newspaper that was waiting every morning.

When she opened the door Peter was waiting in his, laying in the frame of his door, wearing sweat pants and no shirt, they locked eyes and MJ rolled her eyes.

-Don't you think it's a little cold to go around no wearing a shirt?- MJ asked

-I'm never cold- Peter said with a smirk- How's the hang over going?

-Fuck you- MJ said taking the newspaper from the ground 

-You wish- Peter said

-What are you doing out there anyway- MJ said- It's weird 

-I'm waiting for someone- Peter said

-I thought our bet said, no more hookups

-Nuh uh- Peter said- You said no more throwing girls out.

MJ frowned

-It's not a hookup anyway- Peter said 

-Thanks- MJ said changing the topic

-For what?- Peter asked confused 

-For walking me home last night

-You're welcome- Peter answered, and then the elevator door's opened up letting a woman no older than 35 walked out with a little girl following her happily smiling. The little girl's eyes lighted up when she looked at Peter and ran up to him, calling his name.

-Petey!!- the little girl said and Peter caught her smiling and gave them a spin- I missed you

-I miss you too squirt- Peter said kissing her cheek 

-Thanks for taking care of her this week Petey- the woman said- I would do it but I have a crazy schedule at the hospital

-It's okay aunt May- Peter said with a smile- We were planning on doing a sleepover soon anyway, right?

-Yes!- the little girl said smiling

-Well I leave you guys to it- May said- Have fun

-Bye aunt May- both of them said when the woman left in the elevator.

Seconds later the little girl was looking at MJ, a smile still splattered in her face.

-Hi- the girl said

-Hi there- MJ said returning her smile 

-Michelle, this is Morgan, my little sister- Peter said and Morgan hugged his neck- MoMo this is Michelle, she's my neighbor.

-Nice to meet you Miss Michelle- Morgan said and MJ laughed

-You can call me MJ- MJ said

-I'm starting to take personal that you let everyone but me call you that- Peter said and MJ rolled her eyes 

-You should take it personal- MJ said and Morgan giggled 

-Hey, you're supposed to be on my side- Peter said and Morgan shrugged her shoulders- I bought juicy pops but now I'll have to eat them all by myself

-Don't be silly Petey- Morgan said with a giggle- Your tummy will hurt

Peter smiled and looked at MJ.

-Were watching Frozen and ordering food, you want to join?- Peter asked

-Yes please MJ!!!- Morgan said and made a signal for Peter to let her on the ground- Do you like Frozen?

-I love Frozen- MJ said smiling at the little girls enthusiasm- Okay, I'll take you two on the offer. 

-Tomorrow we're going to the zoo- Morgan announced while they entered Peter's apartment, MJ realized that that was the first time she actually entered his house, and it didn't disappoint her. Everything was really picked out probably by some very expensive interior designer.

-I didn't approve that- Peter said 

-But we'll go, right Petey?- Morgan said, with puppy eyes

-You know that only works with dad- Peter said crossing his arms 

-Peter come on- MJ said- I think the zoo is a NICE place to go

Peter and MJ seemed to enter in a staring contest.

-Okay, I guess Zoo is fun- Peter said and Morgan jumped to the couch

-Yey!!!!!- she said- Karen?!

MJ frowned, who was Karen?.

-Good morning Miss Stark- Someone said and MJ turned around searching for the voice 

-It's an AI- Peter explained- She's not a physical person, you can ask her whatever you want. 

-Oh- MJ said looking at the ceiling- That's cool, did you made it yourself?

-Kind of- Peter said 

-Daddy helped him- Morgan explained from the couch. The morning and the evening were really great, MJ realized that Peter was a whole different person around Morgan, he could see the adoration in his eyes whenever his little sister said anything. She hasn't seen him like this before, and she liked it.

-Com on MoMo- Peter said- Sleeping time

-I'm not tired- Morgan said yawning 

-You're never tired- Peter said- But mom will have my head if you go to bed later than ten.

-Just a few more minutes- Morgan said, but fell asleep against MJ's shoulder almost instantly

-I'll go put her down- Peter said taking Morgan to the guest room, he tucked her in and closed the door behind him and went next to MJ again- Thank you for staying, she really liked you.

-She's fun- MJ said- Doesn't take after her big brother I see.

-Wow, thank you- Peter said with a chuckle

-I didn't know your parents had another kid- MJ said

-Not a lot of people do- Peter said- My parents try to keep her away from the media as much as possible

-Why didn't they do it with you?- MJ asked 

-Well, my dad was a different person before getting kidnapped- Peter said- Don't get me wrong, he loved me and did everything he could to be a great father, but he also did a lot of things for money and more power. And I being the heir to his business, another Stark...

-You made money- MJ finished and Peter nodded

-When he came back and wanted to change things it was too late, they already introduced me to de media and they followed us everywhere.

-You two seem to get along

-I've always wanted a sibling- Peter said- I was 17 when she was born and I was so scared the age gap would be a problem, but it really isn't. 

-That's because you have the same age mentality as her 

-Hey!- Peter said and they both laughed 

-You're right, she's more mature than you- MJ said

-Says the woman who just spent the whole day singing Disney songs with a 6 year old- Peter said

-Disney music it's culture- MJ answered- I'm not ashamed of it... I saw a different Peter today

-What do you mean?- Peter asked 

-Well, you weren't a dick, so that's new- MJ said and Peter rolled his eyes- You have to keep Morgan in here if you're gonna be like that all the time

-I like it better the other way- Peter said 

-You're the only one- MJ assured 

-That's up for discussion- Peter added

-I have one question that has always been in my mind

-Ask away- Peter said

-How did Pepper Potts let you...be you?- MJ asked 

-Well, I tell my mom everything- Peter said- Including the torture you put me through the other day when you made me go grocery shopping. I explained my reasons, and she said she didn't want to know my ins and outs of girls, so I just don't tell her. 

-That's explains- MJ said- So you're a mama's boy

-No I'm not- Peter said 

-Huh, It sounded to me like you are- MJ said

-Well I'm the absolute love of her life, but I don't like to brag- Peter said and MJ rolled her eyes- You roll your eyes a lot

-I just don't like to see your face- MJ said- My brain is beautiful 

-Sure is- Peter said- And do you have family?

-Of course I do- MJ said with a laugh - I'm an only child tho. My dad is a cop and my mom sells art

-My mom draws- Peter said- It's pretty amazing 

-I draw too- MJ said

-Oh, can I see something?

-Who knows, maybe one day- MJ said, it wasn't until that moment that MJ realized how close they were and the worst of all was she didn't even care. The Peter she saw today...She really liked what she saw, her eyes went for a second to his lips, and she notices Peter leaning in. But just before their lips could touch MJ jumped out of the couch- I have to get going, I...I have things to finish before going to bed.

-Of course- Peter said standing up- I'll walk you to the door

MJ was going to say that it wasn't necessary, it was a big apartment but not that big, she could walk to the door, but she didn't say anything.

-You could come tomorrow with us to the zoo- Peter said- I do have to go because of you and your big mouth

-Oh okay, so that's how is going to be huh- MJ said- Yeah okay, I don't have anything to do anyway 

-Good night- Peter said

-Good night- MJ said before she went to her door she kissed his cheek- Thank you, I had fun 

-You're invited anytime- Peter said with a smile- I'll see you tomorrow 

-I'll see you tomorrow- MJ repeated and Peter closed the door slowly. MJ stood there for a second before searching for her keys and went to her door.

"What just happened" they both asked themselves.


	7. The end of the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later their deal is off.  
> (reference of Sexual Content)

This was the last day of their deal.  
The first thing MJ thought was, everything will go back to normal, he will go back to being a dick and to bring girls over just to kick them out the morning after. The truth was, she really enjoyed the Peter she had seen the last few weeks, so attentive, so...not a dick. It was like when Morgan came something changed, maybe it was just her that once she saw that Peter she didn't want to see the other one again. Or maybe Peter just wanted her to see him in that light.

Whatever, she didn't want to think about it more than she should or she would probably do something she would regret later. 

-Pete- Pepper said taking his head between her hands- Are you okay?

-Wha:...Yeah I'm fine- Peter answered, Pepper kissed his forehead and started putting butter in the toasts again- What were you saying?

-I was saying, that since dad and Morgan are going with her school in some Daddy/Daughter field trip of three days to Texas, I was thinking we could go to the house we have in Italy next to the beach- Pepper said- Have a little relaxing trip.

-I would love that mom- Peter said, a smile appearing in his face

-You're weird lately- Pepper said- It's like you're...daydreaming, are you sure you're okay?

-There's a girl- Peter confessed and Pepper smiled instatly

-So, we're having this conversation finally?- Pepper asked- Is she your girlfriend?

-Non of that- Peter said- She doesn't like me

-Oh You Stark boys- Pepper said giving him one of the toast- Always the same, going for the one that doesn't care who you are.

-What do you mean?- Peter asked

-Nothing nothing, you were saying- Pepper said

-But I really really like her- Peter said- Like a lot, she doesn't put up with my bullshit, she is...Oh mom you should have seen her with Mo, they got along so well, she's amazing. 

-Oh Pete- Pepper said- It does sound like you really like her.

-You're going to love her, she adores you, she's like...your second biggest fan- Peter said

-Oh yeah? Who's first?

-Me of course- Peter said and Pepper laughed

-You should bring her to dinner one day- Pepper said

-Mom, are you not listening to me?- Peter said- She doesn't like me.

-Well, make her like you honey- Pepper said- It's really easy to do that, you're the most lovable person in the world.

-What are you going to say? You're my mom- Peter said

-That's how I know- Pepper said with a grin- And I thought we said I was always right

-You are- Peter said 

-Well honey, I have to go- Pepper said looking at her watch- I have a meeting, but good luck with that girl. Love you

-Love you more- Peter said as Pepper left his apartment, he was, definitely a mommy's boy.

-Loser- a voice brought him out of his thinking from the other side of the door minutes after- Deals done! You win!

Peter opened the door and let her in.

-Huh, so you really thought I couldn't do it- Peter said with a grin

-Of course I thought you couldn't do it- MJ said- But whatever you won, what now.

-Nothing- Peter answered

-What do you mean, nothing- MJ asked 

-It was fun doing this- Peter said- And you did it for a good cause, so you don't have to be my assistant or anything, I have Karen for that anyway.

-Okay...wow- MJ said- That wasn't what I was expecting this afternoon

-What can I say, I'm full of surprises- Peter said

-All good I hope- MJ said playfully

-Who knows- Peter answered, he thought of what Pepper had said just a few minutes ago- Hey would you...Like to go have dinner or something?

-At Mcdonald's?- MJ asked

-No way, this time I pick- Peter said- Be ready at 9 I will pick you up

And he did, when she opened the door he felt like he couldn't breath. She was in a stunning red dress with black heels on and her curls into a long ponytail.

-Oh...Wow- Peter said- You look...wow

-Thanks- MJ said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes- You look good too. So, where are we going?

-It's a surprise- Peter said- But you're going to love it.

45 minutes later Peter and MJ were eating pizza at the stairs of the MET museum.

-Let me get this straight, you made me dress up in this fancy as shit dress- MJ said while picking another piece of pizza- So we could go sit on the stairs to eat pizza from a local in Queens?

-Exactly- Peter said with a laugh- Just so you see I can be humble

-You're not earning any points Stark- MJ said, but a smile was plastered in her face- How did you discover this place anyway?

-It was my aunt Nat's favorite when I was a kid- Peter said- She would take me there whenever mom and dad were away or dad was in a mission with the avengers in which she was not.

-So black widow huh- MJ said and Peter nodded- I can't see her buying pizza for a five year old

-Not for a five year old, for me- Peter said playfully- I'm her favorite and ultimate love of her life too, I produce that feeling, plus she's a big softie when she wants to.

-That part with the "ultimate love of her life" was not really humble 

-But I am- Peter said again- I assure you.

After walking around the city for a while and talking about their families they returned home.

-I had a lot of fun- Peter said

-I had better nights- MJ said but laughed at the end of the sentence- I had fun too. 

-Well...I'll see you tomorrow?

-Maybe who knows- MJ said. Peter smiled opening his door, and this time it was him who turned around and kissed her cheek

-Good night Michelle- he said

-MJ- MJ said

-What?

-You can say MJ- She answered

-Finally woman- Peter said with a laugh

-Good night- she answered entering her apartment with a smile and closing the door behind her. Both of them went to their rooms, changing to their pajamas, fully aware that the walls of their rooms touched. 

Both of them laid on their beds, and their hands made the rest, both in each others minds, all of the things they weren't doing in real life, happening wildly and freely in their fantasies. They weren't hearing the other one, they weren't aware of what was happening in the other side of the wall.

MJ moaned out first, whispering his name as she came down from her peak.

Peter didn't last longer, whispering her name as he came down from his peak.

They both got into their sides and said.

"I'm fucked"


	8. Sitting her with you

-I'm sorry what?- MJ asked turning to Gwen

-Just what you've heard- Gwen answered

-Yes, but I think I heard wrong, because I heard you say you and Harry are getting married- MJ said setting her mug in the kitchen counter 

-Yeah, that's what I said- Gwen nodded 

-Wha...Did you hit your head or something?- MJ asked- How are you gonna marry someone you have known for what...Five moths?

-Look- Gwen said- While you were on your Peter bubble, Harry and I went on a couple of dates and...It was love at first sight I think.

-First of all- MJ said- I wasn't in any bubble, second of all, bullshit "Love at first sight" it's not a thing

-You're being super negative

-I'm being realistic- MJ said- You guys don't even live together you didn't have time to know if it will work

-MJ, what's the worst thing that could happen? Divorce?- Gwen said- Oh wow I'm so scared.

-You guys are 22

-That's just a number- Gwen said 

-You're fucking crazy- MJ said with a smile

-I know- Gwen said returning the smile- Are you any better tho?

-Probably not- MJ said and she bit her lip

-You have something to tell me?

-I think...I've fallen for Peter- MJ said almost in a whisper 

-MJ!!!!!!

-I know I know!!- MJ said quickly-But...I've seen another Peter.

-You're seeing what he wants you to see- Gwen said

-No Gwen, you don't understand, he...I thought he would go back to the whole hooking up and throwing out girls when our deal ended but not one girl has showed up since the deal ended. 

-MJ...

-That has to mean something right?

-MJ- Gwen said- Maybe you just didn't hear it.

-Why is it so hard to believe that he's changed?

-Because he is Peter Stark?- Gwen asked- Plus, people don't change MJ,

-Says the one who just told me love at first sight is real- MJ said

-I'm not...Okay, do and believe what you want- Gwen said- I just want to avoid you a heartbreak 

-Yeah well, I can take care of myself- MJ said

-I don't want to fight, so I'll leave now- Gwen said- Call when you're calmer.

MJ rolled her eyes and sat in her couch when Gwen closed the door behind her. But someone knocked almost instantly in the door again.

-What!- MJ said opening the door.

-Wow someone woke up on the wrong foot- Peter said in the other side of the door 

-Oh! Sorry I thought you were Gwen- MJ said

-She pissed you off huh?- Peter asked- Must be her superpower

MJ laughed

-Uh...You want to come in?

-Oh, no thank you- Peter said-I'm on a rush, I have to be at the Stark Industries building in 20 minutes. I was just knocking to see if you wanted to come with me?

-Me? Why?- MJ asked confused 

-Well, I know you're in law school and Stark Industries has one of the best legal teams in the world, I thought you would like to meet some of them- Peter said- If...If you want, plus I bet Morgan will be exited to see you.

-Uh...Well yeah, okay- MJ said- Give me a second I will grab my things 

-Sure- Peter said- I'll wait here

MJ went almost running to take her phone and her keys.

-I'm done- MJ said- Let's go bugboy

-Bugboy?- Peter said looking strangely at her while she closed the door.

-I thought I would try something new to mess with you- MJ said- Like it?

-Not really no

-Perfect- MJ said and Peter rolled his eyes. They arrived to the tower shortly after.

-Have you been here before?

-You mean inside?- MJ asked and Peter nodded

-Not that I remember- MJ said- My school went once but I was sick so I didn't make it.

-Well, lucky you- Peter said with a smile- Because now you're getting the full Stark tour with moi 

-Oh, yey the dream of my life- MJ said and that made Peter laugh. 

Peter did give her the whole Stark tour, and MJ would never say it, but she really liked the whole thing, not only Peter's attention during the whole thing but the history of the business, the Avenger's isle and meeting some of the best lawyers that until that very moment she only had read about. 

-MJ!!!- she heard behind her and MJ turned around, seeing how Morgan was running to her.

-Hi Morgan!- MJ said with a smile

-Um....I'm here too- Peter said- I have your blood?

-And?- Morgan said- Daddy always says blood doesn't mean a thing

-I do say that- a man behind the little girl said- Son, you are a sight for sore eyes

-You saw me two days ago- Peter reminded him 

-Yes, and your mom has been talking my ear of since- Tony said- You two might want to see a physiologist about that codependency thingy.

-You're just jealous- Peter said playfully 

-Tony Stark- Tony said holding out his hand to MJ, she took it and shook it

-Michelle Jones- she said

-Oh, you're Officer Jones' daughter by any chance?- Tony asked

-Yeah yeah- MJ said- He's my dad

-Oh, nice to meet you, your dad is an old friend of mine- Tony said. 

-Well, we should get going- Peter said- It's late and we have class tomorrow

-You should see your mom first- Tony said- Or she will die

-Dad stop it- Peter said rolling his eyes- You're just jealous because I'm the love of her life

-No!- Morgan said- I'm the love of her life 

-I was here first- Peter said

-I was here second- Morgan said taking her tongue out

-I was here before both of you- Tony said- So I win

-This makes no sense- MJ said

-We're going now- Peter said- I will call mom and I'll make puppy eyes at her

-Yeah that will probably work- Tony said nodding

-See you around- MJ said waving goodbye and following Peter to the car- Why did it seem like you didn't want your dad to talk to me?

-Because he would have said something embarrassing and I'm not ready for that 

-Peter, your whole being is embarrassing, what is one more thing?

-Ouch- Peter said and MJ laughed 

-You're kind of okay tho- she said

-I'll hold onto that kind of for a long time- Peter said with a smirk. They arrived home a lot sooner that MJ had expected, not that she was surprised because she has grown to learn that Peter was a reckless driver.

-Seriously- MJ said when they got to the elevator- Who gave you your driver's license, because she or he should be fired 

-You're so funny, has anyone told you that? 

-A lot of people actually- MJ said with a smirk, they arrived to their floor Mj went to open her door.

-MJ...-Peter said 

-Yeah?- Before she could say anything else his lips were crushing into hers, she heard her keys fall to the ground when both of her hands went to his cheeks, she felt fire in every place they were touching, her hands, her lips, her right hip where one of his hands was resting, her neck where his other hand was resting to pull her more into him.

Before she could even register and put her feeling in place their kiss was over.


	9. The thing in between

-I know what you're going to say- Peter said, their forehead still touching, their  
eyes closed.

-You read minds now?- MJ said opening her eyes

-This is bad Peter, you're a dick Peter, go to hell Peter- Peter tried to copy her voice- We shouldn't be doing this Peter, mind your bu...

Before he could keep talking MJ crushed her lips onto his again.

-Gosh you never shut up do you?- MJ asked after pulling away for a second time 

-I think you just found the way to- Peter said and pulled her into him once again.

-Okay, as much as I like this- MJ said when they pulled away- Maybe the middle of the hall is not the right place to make out.

-Probably not- Peter said with a chuckle

-So,,,You want to come in and have a drink?- MJ asked

-I would love to- Peter said letting MJ open the door, both of them stepping in as soon as she did.

-So what do you say, tequila? Bourbon?- MJ asked holding the two bottles when Peter was sat down on her couch

-I'm in the mood for Bourbon- Peter said with a smile and MJ nodded serving two glasses and handling one to him- Thank you.

-So...-MJ said sitting next to him- We kissed

-Three times- Peter said with a nod- It felt right

-It did- MJ said

-It did?- Peter asked 

-Yeah- MJ said- It did 

-I didn't expect that answer to be honest- Peter said 

-Well, turns out you're not that big of an asshole- MJ said with a smirk 

-MJ I...- Peter started- I'm serious about this, I...I really like you

-I really like you too- MJ said

-And now what?- Peter asked- I think this is overstepping and it will sound really bad but...I don't usually talk after kissing...or other things for that matter

-Totally overstepping- MJ said playfully- Now we can watch a movie...and make out if it happens 

-Sounds good- Peter said- Come on I'm going to show you the fantastic world of, Star Wars

-No please- MJ said- Not Star Wars

-If you say that it's because you haven't seen them the right way

-I'm going to fall asleep- MJ said

-You really won't- Peter said with a smile, 30 minutes into the movie MJ and Peter were cuddling in the couch, Star Wars at a really loud volume, when the brunette turned around and started making out with him- We're watching the movie

-Are you sure?- MJ whispered, her right leg going over his hip

-No- he whispered back, soon enough they were in MJ's bed, Peter leaving her there carefully and kissing her shoulder.

-Peter- MJ said between kisses

-Mhm- Peter answered kissing her lips again

-I can't...Go further- MJ said- Not yet

-Oh- Peter said pulling away almost instantly- I'm sorry I...

-Hey, it's okay it's okay- MJ said taking is hand and putting it on her hip again

-Are you a...

-No! No no I'm not a virgin- MJ said- I just...we just kissed for the first time, I'm not ready to take things to the next level.

-Yeah okay, makes sense- Peter said- Can I kiss you again tho?

-We can arrange that- MJ said with a smile. Next morning MJ woke up and she felt two strong arms around her and a slight snoring behind her too, she turned around only to see Peter asleep- Peter

Peter smiled at the sound of her voice

-Good morning- he said, his voice was deeper than normal 

-You stayed 

-Of course I did, your bed is comfortable- Peter said- And I was really tired

-I could see that- MJ said

-Want some breakfast?- Peter asked 

-You know how to cook?

-Not really- Peter said with a laugh- But I can try and make pancakes?

-Leave it, I will make breakfast- MJ said getting up- I don't want my kitchen burned so early in the morning.

-The doubt in me hurts a little 

-You'll get over it- MJ said slipping into his shirt

-Hey, that's mine- Peter said

-It looks better on me- MJ said putting her hair up in a bun

-Yeah you're probably right- Peter said, MJ left the room and Peter stayed there for a few seconds before going to the kitchen with her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder looking at how she flipped the pancake.

-That's creepy- MJ said

-Shut up, I'm enjoying this- Peter said with a smile against her shoulder, She turned around and kissed him, but his phone started ringing, they pulled apart and Peter answered the phone without taking his eyes off hers- Peter Stark speaking.

-Kid- Tony said on the other side of the phone

-Dad, this better be good- Peter said taking one of MJ's locks that were out of her bun and put it behind her ear- I was busy

-Pete is mom- Tony said- Someone pushed her down the stairs when she was getting out of a meeting


	10. Doing it all

MJ saw as the light in Peter's eyes, the color in his face and the smile on his lips quickly faded away. Her brows frowned in confusion.

-Wha...Is she okay?- Peter asked quickly 

-She's...I don't know Petey- Tony said and his voice sounded so concerned- But it's bad, you should come to the compound 

-Yeah yeah, I'll be there in 30 minutes- Peter said and hang up- I have to go

-I'll drive you- MJ said

-No no I can't ask you to do that- Peter said- It's okay I...

-I'm not letting you drive like this- MJ said- Come on let's get to the car

-Yeah, that's probably for the best- Peter said

-Hey- MJ said taking his face between his palms- It's going to be okay, your mom it's going to be fine

-I hope you're right Em- Peter said, in less than 20 minutes they were at the compound, Peter almost rushing down the hall of the Medical floor 'till he got to Morgan and Tony. His little sister was a mess of tears, snot and red eyes,

-Petey- Morgan said launching into her brother's legs- Mommy

-Hey hey hey- Peter said getting on one knee so he could be at her level- Dr.Cho is super good at her job, mommy it's going to be great 

-I'm glad you're here Michelle- Tony said- I wish you could have met her under better circumstances 

-What happened dad?- Peter asked, trying to hold his tears back so Morgan wouldn't freak out more

-They, somehow, messed with Friday and it didn't record what really happened no one saw anything weird either. I just don't know- Tony said.

The next few hours were hell, Tony went with Natasha and Clint to see if they could find anything out on who could have done that, Steve and Bucky insisted on taking Morgan up to their floor so they could see some Disney movie and hopefully get some sleep in the little girl, May was in and out of the room where Pepper was with Bruce and Helen trying to explain everything she could to Peter who was sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, head in between his hands while MJ, who was sat next to him in another of those chairs, rubbed her back lovingly trying to calm him.

-You can go to sleep if you want, I'm sure Bucky and Steve will be more than happy to let you stay with MoMo- Peter said at 2 am

-I'm not leaving your side- MJ assured 

-Em...

-I'm here for the long run Stark- MJ said with a little smile- Take me or leave me 

-I think I'll take you- Peter said with a little sob and a smile, MJ could now appreciate the red in his eyes, it was probably not the moment but she really thought how he could be that handsome looking like a mess.

MJ laid her head in his shoulder after kissing it and Peter kissed her head.

At 7 am finally Dr.Cho got out of the room.

-She's stable and awake- she said- It's been a long night tho. Whoever threw her they intended to hurt her really bad, I was able to control the internal bleeding in her abdomen and the concussion, I put a cast on her leg and her right arm, she should be fine.

No one had come back yet so it was just Peter and MJ.

-Thank you so much Dr.Cho- Peter said, she smiled and nodded 

-Of course- Helen said- You can go see her if you want

Peter took MJ's hand and guided her to the room.

-Next time you called me clumsy I'll make you remember this- Peter said playfully

-Oh wow, I was expecting a crushing hug or something- Pepper said the same way, and Peter did careful to not hurt her- I'm okay

-I know- Peter whispered and wiped a tear of his cheek- Mom, I want you to meet MJ

The girl, who stood behind him the whole time smiled at the strawberry blonde women.

-Nice to meet you Mrs.Stark- MJ said

-Oh please call me Pepper- she said- Great first impression I did huh

MJ laughed at the comment 

-I will leave you guys alone for a second- MJ said- I'll go for something to eat, you want anything?

-If you could bring some coffee- Pepper said

-On the way- MJ said with a smile leaving the room.

-You're in love with her- Pepper said

-What? Of course not, we...I don't even know what we are yet. We've just kissed a couple of times.

-I think I know my child- Pepper said with a smirk- I've just seen how you look at her, and you bought her here and introduced her to me. You're in love with her.

-Yeah, maybe I am- Peter said- Uhg I hate that you know me so well

-I did give birth to you after growing you for nine months- Pepper said- I literally created your mind baby.

-You really didn't see anyone?- Peter asked and Pepper shook her head

-Nothing- she added- Maybe I just tripped...

-You didn't mom- Peter said, if Friday wasn't recording it's because someone didn't want us to see what happened 

-I'm fine Petey

-And I'm glad- Peter said- But I won't be fine until I find who did this to you

-I don't want you and your dad to get paranoid and obsessed over this 

-They won't- MJ said entering the room again with the coffee and some cookies- I'll keep him in line

-Thank you MJ- Pepper said with a little smile- Don't put up with his bullshit

-Mom!!- Peter said and the three of them laughed- I promise I won't get obsessed over this. But I won't rest until I've found them

After spending the whole day with Pepper and his family, Peter and MJ went back home.

-You want to spend the night at mine?- MJ asked, he could use the company- We can watch a movie or something 

-Why don't we spend it in mine?- Peter asked- I want my bed tonight

-Yeah yeah, that makes sense, of course- MJ said

-So you accept the invitation to my bed- Peter asked and MJ giggled 

-I accept- MJ nodded and Peter took her bridal style making her laugh and throw her arms around his neck- What are you doing dork?

-Giving my girlfriend a grand entrance to my apartment

-Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?- MJ asked with a smirk

-More like...I'm your boyfriend- Peter said- If...If you want of course 

-I would love to- MJ said and pecked her lips just as he set her down on the floor again.

-Em, so you think I'm a bad son?

-What? Why would you say that?- MJ asked

-I let someone throw my mom down stairs- Peter said- How did I let this happen

-Baby- MJ said caressing his cheek- You can't control everything okay? You couldn't see that coming, and no body blames you for this.

-I'm gonna find who did this and they're going to regret ever being born- J approached him and kissed his lips

-You do what you gotta do- MJ said taking their intertwined hands and kissing them- And I will help you

-Eternally?

-Eternally


	11. We'll take on the world

-Are you really sure you want those flowers?- Betty asked Gwen, they were both at MJ's apartment having lunch

-Yeah sis, they're kind of awful- MJ said- Maybe another color?

-I think black is great- Gwen said

-Yeah black is awesome- MJ said- For a funeral not for a wedding 

-And what if I want black in my wedding?- Gwen asked

-Nothing- Betty said quickly, this wedding already caused trouble between the two friends, it didn't need anymore- Black is good

-I still think you should reconsider- MJ said just as the doorbell rang 

-I want black- Gwen insisted watching MJ get the door.

-Hi beautiful, I brought you crispy cream- Peter said when MJ opened the door. 

-Thanks babe- MJ said pecking his lips and taking the bag from his hands- Where did you come from tho?

-I went to the lab with dad to see if I could find out something about what happened to Friday

-Did you guys found something?

-Not really- Peter said entering the apartment- All bullshit that doesn't explain anything

-Hi Pete- Betty said with a smile- How's your mom?

-She's doing great- Peter said putting a hand in MJ's lower back- She's out of the cast, so much better

-I'm happy to hear that- Betty said

-Stark- Gwen said

-Stacy- Peter answered the same way and turned his attention to MJ- Want to grab a bite tonight at my place?

-Yeah sure- MJ said with a smile- Any reason in particular?

-No reason, just want to spend sometime with you- Peter said- You've been busy with the wedding thing

-That's because I'm trying to get her as much away from you as I possibly can- Gwen said and MJ rolled her eyes

-Gwen, it's been three months since we started dating- MJ said- Get over it

-I think you guys are super cute- Betty said 

-My mom it's waiting for me- Gwen said- I'll get going

-Ned and I are going to the movies- Betty said- Oh my god I almost forgot.

-You better run Betty boo- MJ said playfully, Betty hugged her and Peter before going after Gwen, closing the door behind them- Gwen is so weird lately 

-She's always been weird- Peter said kissing her cheek and threw both of them in the couch making MJ laugh- I missed you

-You're so clingy- MJ said- We saw each other yesterday 

-Mhh- Peter said taking a few locks of her hair and putting them behind her ear- You sure?

-Super sure- MJ said with a playful smile- You're going to tell me why the sudden dinner tonight?

-I told you- Peter said- No reason, I want to spend some time with you

-You really didn't find anything of who pushed your mom?

Peter shook his head

-I really hope we find something soon- Peter said- I'm afraid for her

-She will be fine baby- MJ said kissing his jaw- She has a lot of security

-I know she has- Peter said- It's just weird to me...anyway, what were you saying about Gwen?

-That she's being weird- MJ said- You really think she wants to marry Harry?

-I mean, if she said yes...-Peter said- It's not our business anyway 

-It is out business, at least mine, she's my friend- MJ said- She's going too fast

-Maybe they are- Peter said- But they know what's best for them

-Peter Stark, when did you start acting like and adult?

-That's your fault Michelle Jones- Peter said- You're corrupting me

-Sure am- Mj said playfully pecking his lips

-I'm serious- Peter said- You make me wanna do good Michelle Jones

-Pete- MJ said connecting their lips again, the doorbell rang making MJ get up from Peter pecking his lips one more time before going to the door and opening it.

-I'm pregnant- Gwen said instantly when MJ opened the door- That's why I need to marry Harry

-Wha...What?- MJ said surprised

-I'm pregnant- Gwen said again

-Yeah yeah I got that part- MJ said- But...We don't live in the 18th century you can have kids without getting married 

-It's not because...-Gwen tried- MJ, the baby's not Harry's 

-You cheated on my best friend?- Peter said getting up from the couch and getting to the door- And I'm the dick?

-Babe- MJ said putting a hand in his chest and making him shut up- Not now

-No, I want to hear and explanation about this- Peter said- You've crucifying me because I'm a "Playboy" but you cheat on my best friend who you are about to marry by the way?

-Babe- MJ said again

-Does he know the baby is not his?- Peter asked angrily

-No he doesn't, he think it's his- Gwen whispered 

-Awesome- Peter said

-Okay, both of you calm down- MJ said

-Peter, the kid is yours- Gwen said and MJ's world came crushing down


	12. Take me with you

-That's impossible- Peter said quickly, looking at MJ and then at Gwen- It's been almost a year since we slept together.

MJ let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard Peter's words. He was right.

-You're making this up- MJ accused

-Why are you doing this?- Peter asked sounding almost hurt

-Do you really believed we would fall for that?- MJ asked

-Please I saw your face- Gwen said- You totally believed me, why are you in a relationship with someone you don't trust?

-Who said I didn't trust him?- MJ said frowning and crossing her arms- What's up with you?

-She cached feelings- Peter said as a realization and looked at Gwen again- You don't think I've seen this shit before?

-Gwen- MJ said asking her to explain 

-Of course I cached feelings for you- Gwen said finally

-Go- MJ asked

-MJ listen to m...- Gwen started

-Leave!!!!!!- MJ almost screamed- I don't want to hear it, I'm happy...he makes me happy

-You don't understand MJ, he will change you for the first hoe that passes by once he fucks you- Gwen said, MJ saw the fire burning in Peter's eyes

-Go Gwen- MJ repeated- I don't want a friend that lies about a thing like that just so she can destroy my happiness

-But... 

-You heard her- Peter said, trying not to close the door on her face- Get lost 

-MJ... - before Gwen could say anything else MJ closed the door, she tried to hold back her tears while Peter just stood there, watching her with fearful eyes

-I'm sorry Emmy- Peter whispered the new nickname- This is my fault 

-No, no is not- MJ tried her voice breaking at the end of the sentence

-Yeah, it is you can't live forever with the fear that I might have a child with another woman 

-I don't live with that fear Petey- the couple made their way to the couch- It hadn't even crossed my mind until today, listen, the past is the past if someone comes with a child one day... We will deal with it, I won't get mad because you had a past, we all have one

-I literally found something in you huh- Peter said almost in tears, weird because Peter never cries in front of people 

-Face it tiger- MJ said with a chuckle- You just hit the jackpot

-That I did- Peter said with a half smile 

******

-So she really did that huh- Harry asked, he was trying to hide it but Peter knew his friend way to much, he was hurting 

-We don't know if the pregnant part was a lie tho- MJ said- I'm sorry Harry

-'s okay- Harry said - I'll get over it like I always do

-This doesn't seem like her at all Betty intervened who was sat next to Ned 

-People tend to surprise- Peter said 

-This is super weird- Ned said- She wasn't giving the whole "I catched feelings for you in our one night stand" vibe 

-She was trying to get Peter in my bad side all the time- MJ said- She was really against us hanging out

-That sucks- Betty said- She was a good friend

-You guys can still be friends with her- Harry said- It's really okay

-As if- Peter said- She tried to get between my relationship 

-A rather not hang out with someone who lies about a kids life- Betty said

-Why would we want to be her friends anymore anyway? - MJ asked 

-Yeah why- Ned asked too- Bros before hoes

-Hey- Betty and MJ complained

-You two do not count as hoes- Ned said quickly- More like... Glorified bros. 

The group of friends let out a laugh. 

-We should go have dinner some day- Peter suggested- The five of us

-Uhhh I rather not be the third wheel thank you very much- Harry said 

-You cam bring someone if you want- MJ said- I know a girl, her name is Liz we went to high school together really cool girl

-Look at you being all cupid- Peter said kissing her cheek and making MJ roll her eyes with a playful grin- You're cute

-Get a room- Harry said, Peter took his tongue out to his friend- Really mature Stark. 

-If you excuse us lady and gentlemen- MJ said looking at her watch- We have a dinner in 20 minutes and I rather not be late to my In laws'

\- Ohhh look at us already looking like a couple- Peter said being dragged to Harry's front door by MJ with their friends after them

-Peter we've been a couple for three months- MJ reminded him

-What's your point- Peter asked 

-You know, for being a genius you're pretty stupid sometimes- MJ said

-That's the story of his life Betty said 

-You're going to be okay? - Peter asked Harry when they were already outside 

-Don't worry about me- Harry said- I'll be fine

*****

-Oh, there were plenty of those when Tony and I started dating- Pepper said while they were having dinner after she was told the story- Even the other way around, a lot of people questioned of Peter's pregnancy was really Tony's doing

-How did you handle that? - MJ asked curiously 

-I ignored them for the 8 and a half months of my pregnancy- Pepper answered

-And then nobody could say Peter wasn't mine- Tony continued- Because look at this guy, he's a mini me

-He literally has nothing from me- Pepper said- It's kind of unfair 

-He kind of has your nose tho- MJ said

-Can we stop talking about my face when I'm right here Peter said

-Anyway- Pepper said- You'll learn how to live with it. 

-You make it sound easy- MJ said

-It is honey- Pepper said and looked between her two boys flashing a smile- You just have to surround yourself with people who are worth your time. 

-See, when I say she's always right, is because she is- Peter said looking at his girlfriend. 

-Yep- Tony simply answered

-Can I say tho- Pepper said- I really like you MJ, you have good conversation, really good manners, I'm impressed 

-Mommy can you not - Peter pleaded 

-Much better than the last one- Pepper continued ruffling her nose

-Oh she was awful- Tony agreed- What was her name.... Fe... I can't remember 

-Felicia- Pepper finished for him- Too extra

-Did she have anything real? - Tony asked making MJ chuckle- I mean... 

-I think she gets it thank you guys- Peter said and the other three people at the table let out a laugh

-I'm glad- MJ said shyly- That you like me I mean

-Of course- Pepper said with a sweet smile- You have permission to hit him if necessary 

-Mom!!! - Peter complained 

-Baby, the adults are talking now - Pepper said

-I hate you

-No you don't 

-No I don't


	13. Marry Her, Stark

MJ woke up and smiled when she felt something warm next to her in the bed, she turned around and cuddled up into Peter's body. His warmth plus the warmth of the quilt was really appreciated on the December mornings in New York. They were on winter break, so...no exams, no jobs, no studying, nothing, they could stay like this all day. 

She closed her eyes again and snuggled against Peter's chest, then she felt Peter caressing her hair.

-Good morning- he whispered

-Good morning- MJ whispered back

-What time is it?

-11:21am- MJ answered 

-It's really late- Peter said- We should get up and do something productive 

-I think we're doing something really productive- MJ said kissing his naked shoulder- Aren't you cold?

-Nope- Peter said- Are you cold?

She was in some furry pajamas that her grandma bought her for Christmas last year, it was really ugly and not sexy by any means, but it was really comfortable and warm.

-A little bit- MJ said with a chuckle 

-I can help you with that- Peter said kissing her

-Are you now- MJ said smiling against his lips, she climbed in top of him, just as she was about to kiss him again his phone rang stopping her on her tracks.

-Harry, this must be super urgent- Peter said answering and caressing MJ's leg- That's not super urgent, bye bye Harry, no no bye.

-What was it?- MJ asked caressing his abs, damn he had great abs, not that she didn't notice before

-Something about the milk being solid- Peter said and MJ ruffled her nose

-Eww- MJ said

-Hey- Peter said- Do you want to go out tonight? Like, have dinner with me?

-Sure- MJ said still in his lap- Where do you wanna go?

-How about...Le Bernardin- Peter said

-You're crazy- MJ said- Peter, that's super expensive, plus it's like absolutely impossible to get a reservation...and no one knows where it is, it changes positions every three months

-Good thing I'm a billionaire then huh- Peter said with a playful smile

-I don't want you to pay for my...

-I just want to treat my girlfriend to a nice dinner- Peter said- Come on baby, let me spoil you

-You're impossible- MJ said rolling her eyes 

-Is that a yes?

-It's a yes- MJ said and Peter flipped them out so she would be under him and started pressing kisses all over her face making her laugh. 

-MJ!!!!- Betty said knocking on her door- Open up!!!

-I'm coming give me a sec!- MJ yelled back, she pecked Peter's lips and got up, Peter smirked at her while she left the room, MJ opened up and saw a smiling Betty

-What are you doing still in your PJ's?- Betty asked

-Peter and I are having a lazy morning- MJ said- Want to join?

-I wish- Betty said- Ned found something about Peter's mom, well, about her accident. 

-He did?- Peter asked getting out of MJ's room

-Yep, meet us in our apartment- Betty asked

-Well be down in 10- Peter said and MJ closed the door- So much for our lazy morning

-Sorry baby- Peter said apologetically 

-It's okay baby- MJ said pecking him- I want you to find out what happened to your mom, we can have lazy morning tomorrow

-Sounds good- Peter said with a smile- Let's get dressed

***  
-Okay, I want you guys to look carefully at the images before the power went off- Ned said clicking something in the keyboard of his laptop- There is this person, who's dressed in a black, red and white costume and it seems like they're wearing a mask

Ned pointed out at the figure clearly behind Pepper.

-So she was really pushed- Peter said

-Yep- Betty said

-Did you get anything else in this person?- Harry asked

-Not really- Ned said- It's really difficult to say anything for sure with just that image, but I could say it's a female

-You're sure?- MJ asked

-98%- Ned said nodding

-The black cat?- Peter asked him and MJ frowned, who was black cat?

-I don't think so- Harry said- The Black Cat would have said something, she likes to take credit for her shit

-She dresses all in black too- Betty intervened

-And why would she push your mom down stairs?- Ned ask- It doesn't make any sense

-Should I send this to Shuri?- Peter asked, MJ just stood there, who were all this people they were talking about?

-She could surly get more information- Harry said- You can send that to Natasha too

-Yeah that would be a good idea- MJ said for the first time in a while- She's good digging up shit right?

-The best- Peter said- I'll send it to both of them.

****  
That night MJ went all out, if Peter was really taking her into an expensive and exclusive restaurant she wanted to look good.

-Oh my god- Peter said when she opened the door, she was wearing a green dress, it was sleeveless and even if the dress went down to the floor her right leg was shown perfectly, her brown curls falling into her shoulders- You...oh god

-I left you speechless Stark?- MJ said with a smirk

-You look...You're the...-Peter tried- Yep, I don't know what to say

-Well, you look handsome too- MJ said kissing his cheek, he was wearing a simple suit with a blue tie. 

-Shall we?- Peter said taking her hand

-We shall- MJ said with a nod, she almost couldn't believe it when she found herself in a table in the rooftop of the restaurant looking at the New York night lights- This is incredible 

It helped a lot that Peter and her were the only ones in that rooftop. 

-I'm glad you like it- Peter said with a smile

-I don't know how you do all of this- MJ said as they started eating- Oh my god this is so good

-With how much it costs it better be- Peter said taking his own bite 

-Thanks for translating the menu tho- MJ said- Do people really understand that?

-Only if you've been here for as long as I have

-Oh wow okay- MJ said letting out a laugh- I'm sorry Mr.

-You are forgiven Miss- Peter said with a chuckle, they spent the night laughing between dishes and swapping stories. Peter had never felt more happy really, thinking that he was the reason MJ had that smile on her face just...removed something in him- I love you

MJ stopped mid bite and lifting her head and connecting her eyes to his.

-Wha'?- MJ said, the ravioli that was on her mouth almost falling out.

-I love you- Peter said again, with a nervous smile

-Did you just really said that?- MJ asked swallowing the ravioli

-I guess I did yeah- Peter said looking down at his plate, that wasn't the answer he was looking for

-Cool- MJ said a few seconds of silence went on between them, when Peter looked up again MJ was looking at him with a smirk- Because I love you too, you billionaire dumbass. 

Peter let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

-Thank god- Peter said- It would have been really weird if you hadn't said it back.

-I got you against the ropes for a second there huh- MJ said smiling and biting her lip

-You really did- Peter said- You scared the hell out of me, I thought you were going to run away 

-You're stuck with me baby- MJ said, she walked to Peter and sat on his lap- I'm sorry

-I think I can handle you being in love with me- Peter said approaching to her lips

-We'll see about that- MJ whispered against his lips finally kissing them.

*****  
After eating dessert they went back home.

-I had a wonderful night If I must say Mr.Stark- MJ said playfully

-Oh, I was hoping that our night was far from over Miss Jones- Peter said

-Ask me and I just might think about it- Peter kissed her with hunger, soon enough they were in his bed, or in hers she didn't even realized in which house the finally got in to, Peter unzipped her dress carefully.

-MJ- he whispered against his neck

-Shhhhh- she shushed him making his lips press against her skin

-MJ, are you sure about this?- Peter tried again

-I'm sure- MJ said with her eyes closed letting the pleasure of Peter's lips against her collarbone overtake her

-MJ- Peter repeated making her open her eyes- I want you to be sure

-I'm sure Peter- MJ said- I want you, all of you

-I want you too- Peter said taking her lips in his again- All of you

Peter laid down and MJ climbed in top of him, taking his shirt off, kissing his neck and going down to his chest and abs

-MJ- Peter said making her come up and kissing her lips- I think you're the ultimate love of my life

-Peter- MJ whispered with a chuckle- I think you're the ultimate love of my life too. 

-Good- Peter said taking her lips again, and flipping them so she would be under him.

-Peter?- MJ asked while she took of his pants

-Yes?

-Fuck me- she whispered against his lips


	14. The news never lies

Peter woke up in his bed, a smile instantly plastered in his lips when he remembered what happened last night. He turned around, looking for MJ's naked body heat, but it wasn't there.

-He told me he loved me Betts- he heard MJ said from the living room, he turned around to look at the clock. 10:07 am, not bad.

-Em?- Peter's voice was deeper than normal, because he just woke up.

-He's up, I'll call you later...yeah, love you bye- MJ said and almost instantly showed up at her bedroom door, wearing his black shirt- Good morning sleeping beauty.

-Hi- Peter said with a smile, MJ jumped into his massive bed also smiling and lading on her back- I thought you were meeting your mom for break fast.

-No, I don't have to be there for like...-MJ said looking at her wrist even if there was no watch there- 20 minutes ago- she added smiling up at him, he took her face and approached it to him

-You seem happy today- Peter said against her lips

-I am- MJ answered and closed the space between them

-You out did yourself last night- Peter said with a chuckle- My back it's still sore

-Sorry- MJ said biting her lip- I tend to...get like that

-It's okay- Peter said kissing her shoulder- I liked it, plus I have like a stupid fast healing, so the scratches will be gone by tomorrow

-I can do them again if you want to- MJ said playfully biting his lower lip

-Oh, I would really like that- Peter said smiling, just when Peter started to kiss her again his phone started ringing

-Don't answer- MJ said pouting- You promised me a lazy morning

-I have to take it baby- Peter said pecking her lips- I promise you were not going anywhere

-You better- MJ said

-Peter Stark- Peter said answering the phone -Okay, I'll call you when I see it...okay...okay bye dad.

-What did he said?- MJ asked when she saw Peter getting up and putting his boxers on

-To look at the newspaper- Peter said a little bit confused

-It should be a the door- MJ said getting up too- I didn't get it this morning

Peter went for it and his eyes widened when he saw the cover.

**_Peter Stark's Playboy phase over?  
_ **

Followed by a picture of him and MJ in Times Square, MJ's face wasn't visible because it was in his neck, he was hugging her and leaving a kiss in her head. 

-Those mother fuckers- Peter said and smashed the newspaper in the counter- They're like vultures

MJ took the newspaper and read it, they didn't talk about going public or anything, they weren't hiding it but MJ understood Peter's position now and in the future. He was going to be CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the world, and people wanted to know about his life.

-Babe...

-I'm sorry, I should have known they would be on the look out- Peter said

-Pete it's okay- MJ said getting to his side and caressing his arm- I don't mind

-You don't?- Peter asked confused

-Look, I know how your life is- MJ said- And if we want this to work I have to get used to this things, this is your world.

-But it doesn't have to be yours- Peter said- It's not fair, you didn't signed up for this shit

-Neither did you- MJ said caressing his cheek- You just happened to be born in it.

-So you're really not mad?

-Of course not, it's not your fault- MJ said and Peter pecked her lips- But you might have to...make it up to me- she added with a grin

-Gladly- Peter answered kissing her again, but his phone started ringing-Ugh, Peter Stark talking...Mom?...yeah, okay...That's a good idea.... I'll talk to her...yes yes I'll ask...okay....okay...talk to you later, love you...bye.

-Was that your mom?- MJ asked

-Yeah, she thinks we should do damage control- Peter said

-Damage control?- MJ asked confused

-It's a PR concept- Peter said- It's basically taking control of the information the tabloids are trying to turn around

-Meaning that...

-Meaning that we should announce our relationship publicly, not with a statement but maybe some IG post?- Peter said- If...If you're okay with that of course, that way people will hear about us by...us and the negative comeback might be less.

-Negative comeback? I'm really confused Peter- MJ said and Peter laughed

-It's okay- Peter said- I have a young...fan base if you can call it that? They don't usually take girlfriends really well...less if the press is who tells them about it. Maybe if I say something...

-They will like me?- MJ said with a smirk

-Exactly- Peter said

-This is crazy- MJ said- But okay, whatever, let's do damage control spider

Peter smiled at the nickname

-I like spider- Peter said

-Then I'll stop calling you that- MJ said

-You're so mean- Peter said and took his tongue out.

-Be careful Peter- MJ said approaching him and sitting in his lap- Or I'll have to put that tongue to better use

-Oh, I see- Peter said kissing her, but the doorbell rang- No fucking way

MJ laughed

-It's okay- she said- Come on we can continue later.

When they opened the door Ned and Betty came in.

-Shuri found something- Ned said- Her machines found the pattern of the suit we saw in the security camera's footage, and it matches with someone who's been around New York lately.

-Who?- Peter said and Betty gave him some photos

-She goes by the name of Spider G- Betty said while Peter looked at the pictures and then gave them to MJ

-Spider G?- MJ asked- What kind of name is that?

-We don't know- Ned said- A superhero name, we think.

-What kind of superhero would push my mom downstairs?- Peter asked- It doesn't make any fucking sense

-Maybe your mom has some... enemy you guys don't know about- Betty suggested

-I don't think so- Peter said- My mom is...no one could hate her

-This Spider G- MJ said- What does she do in New York?

-Not much- Ned answered- Just stopped some muggins, nothing else

-That's weird- MJ said

-Who is this person?- Peter asked

-We don't know- Betty answered- She wears a mask everywhere

-Well, I'm gonna find her, and I'm going to kill her- Peter said- Even if that's the last thing I do.


	15. We're gonna catch a spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff

-You need to hit me harder babe- Peter said taking MJ's hand before it could hit her. After realizing that there was someone called...Spider G trying to get to his family and after making her things with MJ public they both thought some self defense classes were on point.

-I'm trying- MJ complained, she didn't like sports, she really really really really hated them. She made a pout and Peter softened, trying to take advantage of that she tried to throw another punch but Peter caught it making her flip into the ground and falling in top of her- Ouch

Peter flashed a grin at her, kissing her lips sweetly.

-Even if you are super cute- Peter said flipping her off so she would be on top- Something tells me the pout it's not going to work with the Spider. 

-I know, I'm just tired- MJ said

-We can call it a day- Peter said and both of them stood up

-Yes please, I'm starving- MJ said pecking his lips, they both got out of the university's gym where they were having their little wrestling match. It was winter and everyone was on Christmas break so there wasn't a lot of people on campus, just a few on the library and some on the gym. Peter opened the door so MJ could get out, even if they were sweating and really hot they both had huge coats and beanies on to block the cold and the snow falling from the gray sky. MJ grabbed her tea tighter between her hands when they got out in attempt of keeping her hands warm, Peter quickly took one of MJ's hands between his own, walking hand in hand to their apartment complex. 

-Should I buy something for Morgan?- MJ asked- Like, for Christmas?

-I mean if you want- Peter said- I'm sure she would love to, but you don't have to really, she has way too many toys.

MJ laughed at her boyfriend's words, and he smiled seeing her happiness. Both of their smiles cut short when in the lobby they found Gwen talking with the doorman of their building and said hi to them too happily. Peter didn't even bother to say anything back, and MJ just said hi out of courtesy, because she could be a lot of things but she wasn't inconsiderate. That was a huge mistake tho because then she started making small talk with them. 

-So how's it going with your little thing guys?- she asked when we got to the elevator.

-You mean after you tried to break us up?- Peter asked rudely- Great, thanks for asking 

-Peter- MJ said, sending him a glance that said "It's not worth it"

-No, if she's so interested then lest tell her- Peter said- Where is that baby bump huh? Oh that's right, it doesn't exist.

Gwen didn't say anything at Peter's words.

-I hope you're really happy by yourself Gwen- Peter said, the fire in his eyes from the rage he was feeling making MJ simultaneously scared and really turned on- You messed with the wrong dude, and then you messed with my fest friend. So leave us alone, don't talk to us, or I swear to fucking god I will destroy any social life I see coming your way, and don't think for a second I'm just saying this, I will do it. 

Gwen seemed a little taken a back by Peter's words, so MJ thought she would smooth things out.

-Look Gwen- she started- What you did really hurt all of our feelings, and we're not in the mood to maintain those kind of friendships with anyone, fake people just don't fit in our group so stop pretending you like us and just mind your business.

The elevator's door closed just when Gwen was going to answer something, and Peter captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

-You're too good- Peter whispered against her lips.

-And you're to reckless- MJ answered back with a little smile and she bit his lower lip carefully- I'm so turned on right now. 

-You are?- Peter said playfully caressing the back of her neck with his thumb, a week has passed since their first time and even if they really tried, everyone kept interrupting them, plus Peter being so caught up in finding this Spider G they didn't have time. And MJ wanted him, she really wanted him. 

-Mhm- MJ answered and the elevator left them in their floor.

-Want to come in?- Peter said pointing at his door, and MJ smiled.

-Well, you're being really bold- MJ said- Why don't you invite me to a drink first big boy?

Peter laughed at her words opening his door and letting her in while they both got out of their winter attires.

-With pleasure- Peter said with a grin- After we have a shower

-Good try- MJ said when we have a shower...apart 

-Oh,come on!- Peter said and MJ smiled at his pout, but went to one of the bathrooms anyway.

-The faster you get into that shower the faster you will get out- MJ said closing the door behind her. When Peter came out of the shower she was sitting on the couch with her pajama on, she had it in Peter's apartment with some toothbrush and a bunch of clothes, just like he had his in her apartment. Peter put his pajama on too and prepared two glasses of wine, putting one in front of MJ who took it with a smile- Thank you so much.

-You're welcome- Peter said sitting next to her, putting her legs resting in his lap while she sipped on her wine- I love you.

-I love you too- MJ answered giving him a quick peck, she cuddled closer to him, changing sides, now her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist caressing it, they put on the news and Peter frowned instantly.

"The so called Spider G, who we thought was looking out for our well being, just robbed a bank in the 1st avenue" the man in the tv started to say. 

-So first, she attacks my mom, and then she robes a bank?- Peter said- What sense does that make?

-Well, at least we know she's from New York- MJ said- You have to know a lot about that bank if you're gonna rob it and get away with it.

-I guess- Peter said- Ugh, I just don't want to think about it right now. 

Peter put Netflix on with some silly documentary while MJ took their glasses, almost empty and put them on the table, he laid in top of Peter caressing his abs from the top if his shirt.

-Then don't think about it- MJ whispered looking up at him, lightly biting her lower lip- Think about this better.

MJ collided their lips in a heated kiss, her thumb caressing his cheek while his hand was caressing her back from her neck to her ass, squishing lightly when his hand got there, making MJ moan into his lips.

********

-Do you think I'm putting you guys in danger?- Peter asked a few hours later, both of them were naked in front of the fireplace that was under the TV covered only by a blanket. MJ's head was on Peter's chest hearing the calming beating of his heart, she closed her eyes hugging him closer to her, enjoying the moment. 

-Of course not- MJ said enjoying the caressing of his fingers on her arm- It's not your fault this kid is crazy.

-I just...I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me- Peter said

-We don't even know if this girl has anything to do with you- MJ said- So just stop overthinking okay?

-I know, I'm sorry- Peter said kissing her

-I just don't want you to have that on your conscience- MJ said taking his curls out of his eyes, kissing the tip of his nose- Because it's not your fault.

Peter stared at her, lost in the brown of her eyes shining with the light of the fire.

-I love this- Peter said closing his eyes for a second, MJ smiling- You, me, peace and calm. We should move in together.

MJ stopped caressing his cheek and just stared at him, and Peter, as if he just had realized what he said, opened his eyes staring back at his girlfriend who had 0 expression in her face.

-Do you mean it?- MJ almost whispered

-What?- Peter asked

-Do you mean what you just said?- MJ asked

-Of course I mean it- Peter said taking a lock of hair and putting it behind her ear- We sleep together almost every night anyway, I'll just have to move like...30 meters max.

MJ smiled slightly.

-Yeah sure, let's do it- MJ said 

-Really?- Peter said with surprise

-Yeah, why think about it- MJ said with a chuckle- It's not like we have to buy a new house or anything.

-Cool- Peter said- Cool

-So...Yours or mine?- MJ asked 

-Whatever you prefer- Peter said- I don't mind

-Well, you're place is bigger- MJ said

-But?

-No buts, yours is bigger- MJ said with a laugh- I need space, I have a lot of clothes

-Sure- Peter said and kissed her again- I love you

-I love you- MJ repeated

-Let's go get your things- Peter said

-What?! Now?

-Of course- Peter said putting his boxers on and almost running to the door

MJ laid for a second on the ground with a laugh

-You're incorrigible- MJ whispered to herself


	16. Taking this time to

“What do you mean gala?” MJ asked her boyfriend, she was just finishing moving into his apartment when the words came out of his mouth

“Exactly that” Peter answered, putting away some of MJ’s clothing in the top drawer next to his ”It will be just a couple of hours I promise” 

“So, You’re going to show me off?” MJ asked “Like some...prize?”

“What?!” Peter asked alarmed “Of course not, it’s not like that”

“Because just because we’re Instagram official now or whatever, doesn’t mean you get to do that” MJ said, Peter took a step back.

“MJ, I swear…” then a smile broke into her face.

“I’m messing with you” MJ said “Of course I’ll go to the gala with you, dork”

Peter let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and broke into a smile too.

“Thank god” Peter said “I got scared for a second there” 

MJ smiled and pecked his lips.

“I love you” she said 

“I love you too” he answered “You will look beautiful, mom sent you a dress you will love it I’m sure”

“You made your mom buy a dress for me?” MJ asked “I could have done that perfectly”

“She’s Pepper Potts I don’t have to make her do anything” Peter said “I told her not to get you one, but did she pay me any attention? Of course not, she did it because she wanted to”

“Are you sure?” MJ said 

“Really sure” Peter said “ I did bought you some other thing, but that’s for my benefit only”

“You are so selfish sometimes” MJ said with a smirk make him sit on the bed and sitting on his lap right away “Only thinking about you’re cave man needs”

“Mhm uh” Peter said with a smile, his hands instantly going to her hips to keep her from falling “But I don’t think you have a problem with that”

“Maybe I do” MJ said “You’re using me for sex Stark?”

“That and because you are pretty” Peter said “I only want your pretty face”  
“That’s okay” MJ said “Because I only want your money”

Peter smirked and pulled her closer to him, melting into her lips, he made a move so they were both lying down on his...on their bed, man that felt good to say, their bed. He hovered over her kissing all over her face, making involuntary giggles fall out of her mouth. 

“Well, your plan isn’t working really well” Peter said “ ‘Cause I will give you all my money without even thinking about it, and I would let you run with it if that made you happy”

“You would really?” MJ asked

“Of course” Peter said “But I’m here for the lung run, because you’re the absolute love of my life”

MJ smiled at his words.

“You are the absolute love of my life too” MJ said “And you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.” 

“I don’t want to” Peter said kissing her again “What do you want for dinner?” 

“You’re making dinner?” MJ asked “Please don’t burn anything, I just moved in here, I don’t want to move back” 

“I will not burn anything” Peter assured getting off her, MJ followed him into the living room, sitting on the couch while watching her boyfriend take everything he needed to cook dinner “You want wine?”

“But of course, what kind of question is that?” MJ asked 

“I don’t know” Peter said “You’re kind of weird sometimes” 

“Who are you calling weird, you dork” MJ said “You’re like, the biggest nerd ever” 

“No I’m not” Peter said 

“That’s right ‘Mama can we buy Disney world so I have the star wars park all to myself’ sir” MJ said mocking him.

“I did not say that” Peter said 

“Yes you did” MJ said taking the glass of wine he was offering her “Thank you darling” she added in a british accent.

“That was so bad” Peter said with a laugh returning to the kitchen island.

“You don’t like that pet name?” MJ said with a smile “I love it, darling”

“Stop it” Peter said with another laugh

“So, when is this gala?” MJ asked, changing the subject 

“Tomorrow night” Peter answered putting an apron on.

“And you just told me now?” MJ asked arching her eyebrow

“To be honest with you, I thought you would say no” Peter said 

“It’s a charity event” MJ said taking a sip of her wine “I’m not heartless”

“I know that” Peter said “I just know you don’t like big gatherings or the public eye, which I fully understand” 

They spent some more time talking until Peter got so concentrated in cutting the vegetables right he just stopped answering. MJ turned around on the couch, resting her chin in her arms that were resting in the back of the gray couch, sipping her wine and watching her boyfriend’s concentrated face. She was trying to decide if it was either fucking vute or fucking hot...or both. The only thing she really knew was that watching him cook, was making things to her.

“What?” Peter asked looking up at her

“Nothing” MJ answered “I just love you”

“I love you” he repeated, he could feel his heart beating faster, which happened every time he said those words to her, and he knew it would never stop, she was probably the first woman he said I love you too that wasn’t his mom or little sister. And man it felt good.

He could see his life filled with this, her watching on the couch while he tried not to burn the kitchen, coming home to her after a shitty day, long studying nights together, going on vacation all over the world. And then a wedding, even kids at some point. Kids...a mini  
version of the two of them. He never thought about the future with anyone else, but with her...it was just different, he never wanted to take his eyes off her.

“Earth to Peter, you’re going to cut your finger” MJ said with a laugh.

He then realized that he was staring at her while cutting things, which was really irresponsible. But he was in love, sue him. Then the news that were playing quietly on the background, caught their attention.

“...the so called Spider G has been increasing her violence interventions, tonight two cops that were patrolling on Queens, in New York City have found two bodies with craved G on their chest…”

“What?” MJ asked “That’s fucking insane”

“ I just asked for one night” Peter said with a sigh “Just one” he added sitting on the couch next to MJ.

“She’s getting so out of hand” MJ said “Who the fuck is this kid really”

“I wish I fucking knew” Peter said “But when we find her, if I haven’t already killed her, she’s going to rot in jail that’s for sure”

His phone started to ring at that exact second, he frowned when he saw his mom’s name on the screen and answered.

“Mom? Are you okay?” Peter asked when he picked up

“I’m fine” Pepper said “I might just be out of my mind but I feel like somebody is following me”

MJ tensed next to him when she heard those words.

“Mom, I think you’re not out of your mind” Peter said “Are you alone?”

“No, Happy is 10 feet away from me, like always” Pepper said “But still”

“How far away from home are you?” Peter asked 

“20/25 minutes” Pepper answered “I’m close to your house, like 3 minutes away”

“Okay mom, come here as fast as you can, call that and tell him you’re spending the night here”

“What?” Pepper asked

“I’ll explain when you get here” Peter promised “Tell Happy to get closer to you, and go as fast as you can”

When Peter hung up, someone knocked on their door.

“Peter” MJ said, he could hear the fear in her voice, he took her hand and kissed it

“Hey baby, it’s okay” he assured “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you”

“Hey, guys it’s me, open up” Harry said in the other side of the door.

“Thank god” MJ said, and she went to open the door “Come in Harry”

He smiled at the girl and when he was inside he looked at Peter with a worried look.

“Did you guys saw, what happened in Queens?” Harry asked

“Yes, we just saw it on the news” Peter answered “Why?”  
“It was Brooklyn at his dad” Harry said, and Peter’s eyes widened.

“You’re fucking jokeing” Peter said and Harry shook his head no.

“My dad just called me to tell me” Harry said “Elena called”

“Oh god” Peter said “Fuck”

“Who are Brooklyn and Elena?” MJ asked confused 

“Brooklyn went with us to school, like, since kindergarten” Peter explained to her “Elena is his mom, he is...was the next CEO of his dad’s company, Forward Industries” 

“But why would she kill them tho” MJ asked

“I have no idea” Harry said “They were pretty cool about everyone, good people”

“It doesn’t make any sense” Peter said “They don’t even live in New York any more, they have offices here, but the head office is in LA” 

“Even if they live here” MJ said “Why does this chic go around killing people?”

“Maybe she had some problem with them” Harry offered 

“And what problem did she have with my mom?” Peter asked “No one has problems with her” 

“I don’t know man” Harry said, then someone knocked on the door again. Peter went to open it to see his mom there, he hugged her.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked 

“I’m fine sweety” Pepper said with a kind smile “Happy called dad and told him I’m staying here, but he went back home” 

“Okay” Peter said letting her in and closing the door behind her.

“Oh, Michelle” Pepper said happily “I’m so happy you guys moved in together!” 

MJ smiled at the woman.

“Harry, pleased to see you again” Pepper said to the other young boy 

“Same Mrs.S” Harry said with a smile

“Okay, what’s going on?” Pepper said “Is something wrong?”

“The woman that pushed you down stairs killed two people tonight” MJ explained 

“He killed Brooklyn and Bruce” Peter finished and his voice broke a little at the end of the sentence, MJ caressed his back and kissed his shoulder. 

“Oh no” Pepper said “Poor Elena, she will be going through hell”

“You guys are friends?” MJ asked the strawberry blonde. 

“We practically had Peter and Brooklyn together” Pepper explained “We went to collage together, we were pretty close”

“I’m sorry” MJ said with sad eyes.

“I’m going to go guys, have a good night” Harry said “We’ll figure this out”

“I’m sure you guys will, you’re the smartest people I know” Pepper said when he was walking out the door. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Peter asked his mom again

“I promise, I just got restless, that’s it” Pepper said “But I’m here now”

“Well, I’m going to finish dinner” Peter said “You girls stay here and talk for awhile, no exchanging embarrassing stories about me please”

“I make no promises” MJ said 

“And save the naked photos of me as a baby in your phone” he said looking at his mom “We’re not there yet”

“I’m sure MJ has seen you naked enough times” Pepper said and red climbed to Peter’s cheeks making MJ laugh

“Mom!!” Peter said “Not funny” 

“Rewind for a second” Pepper said “You said, you were making...dinner?” 

“Yes, that’s what I said” Peter said frowning and pointing to the table full of cut vegetables 

“What did you do to my kid?” Pepper said looking at MJ who just laughed 

“I have my ways” MJ said taking a sip from her wine 

“Oh, I want one of that” Pepper said 

“Coming right up” Peter said rolling his eyes “I can hear you, you know that?”


	17. The highest stakes

MJ woke up in the middle of the night, tangled up with Peter, who was breathing calmly and his lips were a little parted. She smiled and caressed his cheek sweetly with the tip of her nose, careful to not wake him up. Then, she took the covers off her body and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She was surprised when she found Pepper in the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" MJ asked, Pepper jumped a little at the voice behind her "Sorry"

"It's okay honey" Pepper said "I'm just restless I think"

MJ went to the counter and poured some water into a glass.

"With all that has been going on I don't blame you" MJ answered "Things aren't good, but you know Peter wouldn't let anything happen to you"

"That's what I'm most scared of to be honest" Pepper said "I know he would do anything for me, just like I would do anything for him. But I'm his mother, If I have to give my life for his that's fine it's how it should be. But he can't give his life for mine, I just couldn't keep going. I've never told this to anyone not even Peter, only Tony know because he was there with me but, getting pregnant with Peter...It brought back from a very dark place, I didn't know why I should keep going with life, didn't see a propose to it you know. But there I was creating a new life and I knew I had to keep going for him. And he brought meaning to me."

"That's beautiful" MJ said "I think it's amazing how close you and Peter are"

"I know people think it's weird" Pepper continued "And tabloids have been giving us a hard time about it since he was born, even saying Peter didn't want Tony, but that couldn't be farthest from the truth"

"I know" MJ said

"And all I can think about it's how he's so happy now, he finally got settled with you, you've moved in with him, he loves you I can see that" Pepper said "And I can't bear the thought of him giving everything up because some crazy woman it's going around killing people" 

"We're going to figure this out Pepper" MJ promised and with a small smile she reassured the woman "And everything it's going to be okay, I just got him, I'm not letting him go"

"I'm glad you feel that way MJ" Pepper said "Really"

"Of course" MJ said "Do you want me to make you hot chocolate?"

"Isn't this the other way around?" Pepper asked with a laugh

"Peter likes it when he has nightmares" MJ said "I thought he would have inherited that from someone"

"I know he does" Pepper said "I wasted a lot of hot chocolate when he was a toddler, he didn't have nightmares but he really didn't like to sleep "

"Yeah, he still does that" MJ said "He falls asleep on the couch sometimes"

"Some things never change" Pepper said "I would love a hot chocolate, thanks"

MJ smiled and took out two mugs

***

“Wow you look…” Peter couldn’t even get his words out when he saw MJ getting out of their room “Did you dye your hair?"

MJ smiled and ran her fingers through her new red hair.

“You really like it?” MJ asked 

“I love it” Peter said “Suits you like a glove” 

“I’m glad you like it” MJ said “I think it suited the green of my dress”

MJ was in a beautiful green gown, the top of the dress was almost see through, it left little to the imagination, it only had one sleeve, that barely covered her right shoulder. The bottom was also beautiful, it was a mermaid cut, with a slit on the right so her beautiful long legs could be seen, and with her new red hair all of it just fell into place. 

“I honestly hope I could say something else, but you left me speechless” Peter said with a chuckle, MJ approached him and put his tie in place.

“Well, I’m sure when we come back you can figure something else to do with that mouth of yours” MJ said with a grin.

“Michelle Jones, you’re turning into a sex addict” Peter said with a laugh 

“Said, the sex addict” MJ said the same way “You look handsome too by the way” 

“I did a good job picking those outfits” Pepper said, getting out of the guest’s room too, already ready to get going.

“You always do” Peter said with a smile “You women are ready to get going?” 

“Surely” MJ said, with a cute smile.

“Your dad is meeting us there” Pepper said “He’s with Nat”

“Aunt Nat is going?” Peter asked frowning 

“Yeah” Pepper said “Steve said it would look bad if all of the Avengers went and she just stayed at home”

“He’s right” MJ said “It would be weird, isn’t this like...for sick kids?”

“Yep” Peter said “Okay, really let’s go, ‘cause we’re going to be late” 

The three of them went to the car that was parked in front of the building, that Happy was driving.

“You look beautiful ladies” Happy said   
“Hey, what about me” Peter complained 

“You’re okay” Happy said rolling his eyes “Cool hair Michelle”

“How do you know my name” MJ asked frowning

“Please, the kid never shuts up about you” Happy said, and MJ chuckled when pink creeped into his cheeks 

“I’m 20, I’m not a kid” Peter said trying to change the subject 

“Good try tiger, not going to work tho” MJ said with a laugh, followed by Pepper’s.

All of them made it to the gala, Pepper went out of the car first joining Tony on the red carpet.

But people, including guests and people working inside the gala, really lost it when they saw Peter get out the car, and not living it there, opening the door for MJ on the other side and taking his hand out for her to take.   
It seemed like everyone stopped breathing the second that her beautiful heal stepped into the ground, and everyone was screaming again when she took Peter’s hand and was fully out the car. She didn’t hear anything, just flashes on her face, general screaming, the only thing keeping her from falling was Peter’s strong grip on her hip, he even whispered that she was doing amazing when they were in the middle of the carpet.

‘Just keep smiling’ MJ said to herself, Peter kissed her cheek and a louder roar came from behind the cameras ‘it’s okay’

It seemed like a dream when they finally go to the final step of the carpet and Peter smiled at her caressing her arm.

“You did amazing” Peter said with a smile “Now, you just have to have fun”

“I’m glad I did it” MJ said “It was actually not that bad”

“You guys, are trending 1 on twitter” Harry arrived to their side with his phone in hand “Ned and Betty and sending me like a bizillion pics of news all over the world, you broke the internet”

“Great” Peter said sarcastically

“I wish Ned and Betty could be here” MJ said “They would have fun”

“They would” Harry said “Sadly this is reserved for the elite, of New York”

“I’m not in the elite” MJ said rolling her eyes

“You’re dating this” Harry said pointing at Peter and he hit Harry in the arm “Ouch”

“You don’t want me to go hard on you Osborn” Peter said glaring at him.

“Who’s going hard” Tony said coming behind them and throwing his arms around Peter and Harry’s shoulders 

“Dad, you totally took that out of context” Peter complained

“Lovely to meet you again MJ” Tony said to the (now) redhead girl “Nice hair”

“Hello Tony” she said rolling her eyes with a laugh. 

“Osborn if I see you acting strange I’m kicking you out” Tony said 

“I thought we were over this” Peter said “We’ve been friends since kindergarten”

“Because you love to contradict me” Tony said “I thought it was a weird phase”

“It wasn’t” Harry said 

“I realized that long ago Mr.obvious” Tony said “Anyway, I’m going to talk to old people so they give money, if I scream, get me help”

“Dad” Peter said “You are old people”

“Watch it” Tony said pointing at his son “I might be older but not old, never old”

“Whatever” Peter said watching his father leave “I swear to god, he’s getting weirder” 

“Well you know what they say” MJ said playfully “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree”

"I'm not going to take that personally" Peter said 

"Babe, you're weird, it's okay" MJ said and Peter rolled his eyes with a grin

"Where is the food in this party?" Harry asked "I'm starving" 

"That makes two of us" MJ said "Pete you told me there was going to be food"

"You two should be best friends" Peter said and MJ and Harry looked at each other with a laugh

"Who says we're not" Harry said 

"It's not funny" Peter said taking MJ by the hip and making her approach him only making MJ and Harry laugh again, but MJ's smile lessened when she felt Peter tense next to her.

"It's everything okay?" Harry asked noticing the change of mood in the air. 

"Yeah it's nothing" Peter said "I thought I saw something but it was probably just a shadow or something"

"Are you sure?" MJ asked caressing his shoulder

"Yeah, let's go fin something to eat" Peter said, some minutes passed when someone called his name

"Peter Parker, what a sight for sore eyes" Peter turned around, and he smirked with a laugh. 

"Felicia Hardy" Peter said, and hugged her with a huge smile on "Long time no see"

"I've been busy with the business" Felicia said breaking the hug "No time for fun"

"Sure thing" Peter said, MJ was confused, who was this girl, and why was calling him Peter...Parker?

"Harrison" Felicia said looking at the black haired boy "Nice to see you"

"Always a pleasure Kitty Cat" Harry said playfully and Felicia ruffled her nose in disgust. Peter quickly put his hand on MJ's back and urged her to take a step further so she was next to her.

"Felicia, this is my girlfriend, Michelle" Peter said and MJ made a small smile putting her hand out for her to shake, the platinum blonde girl looked at her from head to toe and then she shook MJ's hand.

"Good luck with that honey" Felicia said looking at Peter "This is a weird specimen"

"You're awful" Peter said rolling his eyes

"I'm going for a drink, see you around kids" Felicia said ignoring Peter "Harrison, you mind helping a lady out"

"I'm not old enough to drink" Harrison said 

"But I am" Felicia said, and Harry walked over her rolling his eyes.

"Peter Parker?" MJ asked looking at her boyfriend, and he chuckled 

"That's the name I told her when we first met" Peter said "It's complicated, I met her in some avenger's shit like four years ago, I was 16, her name is not Felicia Hardy either. She's Felicia Blacklash"

"The motorbike company?" MJ asked and Peter nodded

"Well, actually their a mob family" Peter said lowering his voice at the last words, almost in her ear so only her could hear "But she's a cool girl, really nice"

"She looked like she wanted to get into bed with you" MJ said playfully 

"She did took my virginity" Peter said and MJ's eyes went wide

"She was the first?" MJ asked and Peter nodded "Isn't she like...older than us?"

"She was our age when it happened" Peter said "But I always liked older girls, you're my first baby"

"I'm not a baby, you're 2 months older than me" MJ said with a pout and Peter laughed 

"I think she would much rather get in bed with you tho" Peter said, and MJ's face changed completely 

"Oh" MJ said

"If I were to be in the bed" Peter said "I would be the three companion"

"So she's into girls, but she likes threesomes?" MJ asked 

"She's like that" Peter said with a nod 

"Did you ever..."MJ asked

"Had a threesome?" Peter asked and MJ nodded "Not really, I'm not into that shit"

"Ok ok cool" MJ said "That's a relive"

Peter smiled and pecked her lips

"Can we have this dance?" Peter said and MJ took his hand, he lead both of them to the middle of the dance floor, and then everything happened so quickly.

One second they were laughing and dancing, even Felicia and Harry joined them for the second song.

And the other everyone was screaming, lights were flickering, a huge noise was heard before that.

Everything went black.


	18. you're everything

MJ couldn't hear anything other than the ambulances coming their way, she could open her eyes a little, but she didn't see much. Then her mind went 'Peter', she could feel him next to her, he tried to grab her before the...whatever it was went off.  
She could hear people screaming too.

She felt someone picking her up from the ground, she tried to call Peter's name but nothing came out of her mouth, then she was inside the ambulance and then, black again.

When she woke up she felt pain everywhere, she had something in her mouth she couldn't get out to talk and scared she brought her hands to her mouth. 

"No honey, don't take it off" her mom was next to her.

"I'm going to call the nurse" her father said on the other side.

"You inhaled a lot of smoke that's why you have the tube on your mouth" her mother explained her.

"Hi Michelle" The nurse said when she came into the room "I'm going to take tube out okay?"

MJ nodded and the nurse did as she said

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked 

"My skin hurts" MJ said in a raspy tone

"That's normal" the nurse said "You got burnt in some places, somebody put a bomb in the building you were at, and when it exploded things were flying and on fire and things like that, Peter took most of the hits tho"

"Peter" MJ said trying to get up "I have to go with him"

"Honey you can't" her mom said "You have to rest"

"I don't fucking care, let me go with him" She said trying to hold back her tears, he remembered to vividly the way he put himself in front of her, and surrounded her with his arms just before they hit the floor. She didn't care she was hurting right now, she needed to get to her boyfriend. 

"MJ!" her mom almost screamed when she stood up from the bed "Sit down"

"Hey, How about this, you let Dr.Cho check on you, and then I'll bring you to Peter" the nurse said, Dr.Cho? that name rang a bell

"Where am I?" MJ asked 

"You're in medbay, in the Stark Tower" the nurse said "You need to lay down sweetheart"

She did as she was told, she didn't have the energy to fight back because everything hurt. Dr.Cho came a few minutes later, giving here the okay to go see Peter.  
Tony was at the door when she arrived, Pepper was sat in the couch reading something, they seemed calm so that helped her not freak out.

"Looking good baby" she heard from the bed, Peter was there with a grin, she had a nasty cut on his face and his whole torso was bandaged and his right leg too, but that was mostly it. 

"Shut up" she said with tears in her eyes , the nurse put the chair next to the bed

"I'm glad you're okay" Peter said when she took his hand

"We'll leave you guys alone for a bit" Pepper said dragging Tony out of the room

"You are so stupid!" MJ said "Why would yo do that? You could have died" 

"Oh, because let you die is so much better" Peter said and he felt MJ's lips in top of his, she was careful to not touch him too much so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Stupid" she said and kissed him again "I hate your fucking hero complex" she added and kissed him again "Don't ever do that again, I mean it"

"Well, I don't regret it" Peter said with a serious "You're okay, and that's what matters to me" 

"Peter" MJ said "You can't put my life before yours, that's not how it works"

"It is" Peter said "And I don't care what you say, why would I want to live in a world were you're not there?" 

Peter's words woke something in MJ, she didn't know if it was fear, love, want, admiration or something else. 

"How about, non of us die?" MJ said

"That would be great" Peter said, and she could see his eyes getting teary "You know who did this right?" 

"I know" MJ said 

"I will kill her for what she has done, not only tonight, but to my mom and to Brooklyn too" Peter said "I don't know what her game is, but we're not playing with her anymore"

MJ caressed his cheek, and made him move a little so she could get into the bed, luckily, years ago Tony had made the beds on medbay comfortable and big so two people could easily be in it. She cuddled closer to him, careful to not hurt any of them because she had a few burns in her right side too.

"Right now all I care about Is you" MJ whispered into his shoulder "Ans you should care about getting better, we'll figure it out when we're up and running again"

"How cute is this" Felicia said from the door, she seemed okay, and MJ's face must have shown confusion because the smile in Felicia's lips fell while she answered "Harry got me out the way in time"

"Is he okay?" Peter asked

"As good as someone can be when they put a fucking bomb in a children's charity event" Felicia answered "Doctor Cho is checking on him right now"

"This shit's crazy" Peter said again, kissing MJ's forehead.

"You guys know who did it?" Felicia asked

"Spider G" Peter said 

"Oh, the crazy chick that killed Brooklyn?" Felicia asked and Peter nodded "I'm sorry Petey, I know you two were good friends"

" 's okay" Peter said "Nothing I can do about it now"

"Is someone else hurt?" MJ asked

"Not really" Felicia said "People were scared mostly, some people around you also got hurt, but Peter was the must hurt"

"That's good" Peter said

"It's not good" MJ said but shook her head, incorporating on the bed "She's goin after rich people it seems"

"What is she now" Felicia said sitting in the chair next to the bed "the fucking Robin Hood?" 

"She's not even stealing anything" Peter said "Just killing"

"Do we know who she really is?" Felicia asked

"No idea" MJ said "We've been searching for a while, Ned and Betty helped and they're one it but she is good at hiding at not letting anything get loose" 

"Fuck that bitch" Felicia said "I'm going to kill her when we find her"

"I called dibs on that one sorry" Peter said


	19. I love love love love you

"You can go home Peter" Dr.Cho announced "Just take care of that leg it's not completely healed yet"

"Don't worry doc, he's going to be on bed rest" MJ said "I'll make sure of it" 

"You take care too MJ" Dr.Cho said "And if anything hurts you two come here right away okay?"

"Yes ma'am" Peter said with a smile

"Well I'll leave you to it" Cho said leaving the room 

"Here, your mom dropped your clothes off" MJ said giving him his clothes "I will miss you in this gown" 

"Shut up" Peter said with a laugh

"What, I see your ass and it looks great" MJ said playfully

"Miss Jones, are you objectifying me?" Peter asked putting his clothes on

"Yes I am" MJ said helping him put on his pants.

**********

"I don't think taking a walk it's such a great idea babe" MJ said two weeks later "It's snowing"

"So?" Peter said "You live in New York, you're supposed to be used to the snow"

"I have a better idea" MJ said "Why don't we stay home, with our perfectly warm fireplace, and you make me some hot chocolate while I finish this paper for class, and then we can cuddle or something"

"Come on Em I want to go for a walk" Peter said pouting 

"Okay, but If I die of coldness It will be your fault" MJ said 

"You're so..." Peter said with a grin and pecking her lips various times "Come on"

They got ready and left their apartment. 

"See" Peter added "It's not that bad" 

"It's beautiful" MJ answered, it was 8 pm but it was really dark outside. And then it's when Peter felt like something wasn't right and surrounded MJ's hip with his arm "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, everything's good" Peter said "Why don't we go back home?"

"You wanted to go for a walk" MJ said confused 

"Yeah, but you were right it's too cold and we're going to get sick" Peter said turning them around.

"Too late mini Stark" someone said behind them "You won't get away again"

"Spider G?" MJ asked "Oh god"

"Oh, copycat" Spider G said 

"What do you want?" Peter asked putting MJ behind him. 

"Revenge, karma, payback, eye for eye, you call it" Spider G said "Until now you've ditched all my ways of telling you to stop, and my various attempts of killing you"

"Stop what?" Peter asked "You're fucking crazy" 

"Come with me willingly or I'll have to hurt your pretty little pet" Spider G said

"Touch a hair in her head and I will kill you" Peter said, noticing how MJ was grabbing his arm with fear. 

"Well, you asked for it" Spider G said. 

"Why don't you take that stupid mask off if you're so brave?" MJ asked 

"Don't play with me Jones" Spider G said "I was going to be good but..."

The next thing Peter remembers is telling MJ to run while she tried to stop Spider G, and then just black. He woke up, what he thought was hours later, in a black room with his hands and legs tied up to a chair, with MJ next to him tide up too. 

"MJ" he said, she was asleep or that's what it seemed, she had a nasty cut on her head he could see it from where he was "Babe, wake up" 

He could hear her breathing and her pulse so she was alive, but she had hit her head or, Spider G had hit her. 

"MJ please wake up" Peter said again, he tried to reach her with his foot but it didn't work. 

"Don't try" someone said entering the room, a very recognizable voice

"Gwen?!" Peter said "What did you do to her?!"

"Noooothing" Gwen said "I took you guys here and she was screaming for you because you hit your head when you were trying to stop me and I pushed you and you didn't wake up...So I hit her head too"

"You're spider G?" Peter asked 

"Spider Gwen If you prefer" Gwen said 

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" Peter asked "You're really sick aren't you?"

"I wouldn't call it sick, I would say....resentful" Gwen said 

"What?" Peter said "You're telling me you did all you did because I kicked you out of my apartment and only fucked you once? You should go see a therapist" 

"Why, thank you" Gwen said 

"Why are you so fucking....What did my mom have to do with this shit? What did Brooklyn and his dad have to do with anything?" Peter asked "What did MJ had to do with anything? And the people in the gala?"

"You don't get it do you?" Gwen asked "It's not only you, it everyone around you. You rich people thing you can rule the world, and you're the only people that exist and fuck everyone else right? I was taking justice by my own hands"

"Justice?" Peter asked with rage 

"Cosmical justice" Gwen said "I'm like Robin Hood"

"You kill people" Peter said 

"Only the ones that deserve it" Gwen said 

"My mom has always cared so much for other people" Peter said "You had no right, to do what you did to her. And MJ? She's not rich"

"You chose her over me" Gwen said "She's just as bad, she didn't have in consideration my feelings"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Peter asked "You're aware that you sound like a crazy obsessed 15 year old fan girl?" 

"Whatever, you're going to be here for a while, until I decide which way of killing you is more painful" Gwen said and left both of them alone again, Peter felt like crying, but he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. 

"Peter?" MJ whispered next to him.

"Hi, hi baby, I'm here" Peter said "You're good?"

"My head hurts" MJ said blinking a few times at the sudden light.

"Yeah" Peter said "Try not to fall asleep okay? She hit your head"

"Oh my hod" MJ said "You hit your head, I couldn't.... she hit me too and I..."

"It's fine, I know I know" Peter said "I will take us out of here okay?"

"You're parents are looking for us, and Ned and Betty and Harry" MJ said 

"They are" Peter said "I love you so much okay? We're fine, we're going to be fine"

"I know" MJ said "Did you se her? She's..."

"I know how she is" Peter said "If I need to I'm going to kill her. But I'm getting you out of here"


	20. We're fine

Tony knocked on the door of his son's apartment yet again, Morgan and Pepper behind him.

"I told you we should have called him first" Pepper said "They just moved in together"

"And?" Tony asked 

"And, you know your son" Pepper said "They must be doing their thing, lets go home" 

"No mommy!! I want to see Petey and MJ" Morgan said 

"Don't worry" Tony said "I have a key"

"I don't think that's a great idea" Pepper repeated 

"I've walked in on him more times than I can tell you" Tony said "One more won't hurt"

Tony opened the door and Pepper let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when there wasn't anyone in the house.

"The door was locked so I guess they went out for a walk or something" Tony said 

"Friday?" Morgan said "Where is Petey?" 

"Peter and Michelle went out for a walk this morning and they didn't come back, that was 10 hours ago" Friday answered 

"That's weird" Pepper said, Peter didn't like going for walks that much "Friday call them please"

"No response from any of their phones boss" Friday answered

"That's weird" Pepper said "MJ always picks up"

"It's fine, Peter has a tracker in his phone" Tony said 

"Tony, what?" Pepper said "I thought we talked about this, he doesn't want to be controlled"

"He's a heir of a multi billion dollar company" Tony said "You guys are crazy if you think I wouldn't put some kind of security around him"

"Okay, whatever" Pepper said "If his phone is off it's not going to work"

"It's not necessary for ti to be on" Tony said "I already thought about this" he added taking his phone "He is...outside of Brooklyn? What is he doing there?"

******

"Time to eat" Gwen said throwing a tray with two breads in them at Peter and MJ, she had moved them into a cell so they were out of the ties but into a cell that they couldn't get out of. 

"You could give us water" MJ said 

"I already gave you the little cup this morning" Gwen said 

"That's not enough for a whole day and you know it" Peter said. 

"Too bad" Gwen said leaving. Peter looked at MJ and cut half of his bread to give it to her.

"Peter I have one already" MJ whispered 

"She's not going to give us anything tonight, I know it" Peter said "Hide this"

"I'll just cut my own you can't go without eating..:" MJ started 

"Em, please" Peter pleaded and MJ took bread and hid it behind one of the pillows.

"I hope they find us soon" MJ said 

"They will, I promise" Peter said kissing her forehead.

"Ohhh how cute you two" Gwen said through the little window in the door "No one is coming because they don't know where you guys are"

"They will find out" Peter said 

"Sure they will" Gwen said with a laugh

*******

"Ned? Why are you calling me?" Tony asked 

"I think Gwen took Peter and MJ" Ned said 

"What?" Tony asked "Who is Gwen?" 

"It's a long story" Ned said "Can you track him or something?" 

"I was on it, they weren't home I'm in the car" Tony said "I got their location" 

"Okay, send it to me we'll be there" Ned said 

"What? are you crazy? you could get hurt" Tony said "I'll handle this, I'll call Natasha and Steve to help me"

"I'm going, Friday already sent me the location" Ned said

*****

"Baby I'm thirsty" MJ complained "And cold"

Peter took a hand to her forehead and noticed the heat radiating off her. She was burning up. 

"I know" Peter said "I'm trying to think of a way of getting you out of here, you're going to be fine, take the bread and eat a little" 

"I'm not hungry" MJ said

"I know" Peter said and kissed her forehead, he stood up and went to the door "GWEN! GWEN COME HERE"

"Stop screaming gosh" Gwen said "What do you want"

"What did you do to her?" Peter asked furiously, trying to keep it quiet so MJ couldn't hear them. 

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked with a smirk 

"She was completely fine before lunch" Peter said 

"Well, Maybe I did or didn't put a bacteria that can cause several pneumonia in her bread" Gwen said "Who knows"

"Gwen I swear to god" Peter said "Let her out, and get her help"

"Or what" Gwen said

"Or I will kill you when I get out of here" Peter said 

"You're not getting the memo Petey pie" Gwen added "Neither of you is getting out of here, at least not alive"


	21. She's everything

*Second week of kidnapping*

Peter could feel MJ shivering in his arms, she was also very hot which meant she had fever, a really bad fever. She was coughing her lounges out and she was getting paler every hour that passed. 

Peter felt helpless, as much as he thought of how to get them out of there, he didn't find any answers. There were people at the door all the time, he didn't see any airways or windows or holes and Gwen had taken all of his things so he couldn't contact anyone. And MJ needed to get out of there right the fuck now and get checked by a doctor. 

"Peter, I..." MJ started saying "I need water" Peter felt like he was going to start crying, but he got it together and kissed her head. 

"I will ask, give me a sec" Peter said trying not to disturb her a lot when he got up from under her and directed himself to the door "HEY, GWEN"

MJ flinched at the loud voice but tried to cover herself with the only blanket they had a little bit more.

"Don't need to scream lover boy" Gwen said "What do you want?"

"Water" Peter said 

"I gave you water 6 hours ago" Gwen said rolling her eyes "You don't get more"

"Gwen please, I'll stay with you, let her out" Peter said pleading, he swore he wouldn't bow down to her but his girlfriend was dying and he wouldn't let that happen, not under his watch. 

"I don't want you to stay with me Peter" Gwen said "I want you guys to die"

"SO KILL US" Peter said 

"Nah, it's more fun this way" Gwen said "Watching you suffer like many people do when you throw them away to the trash, just for some little girl who didn't fall into your trap" she added with a smirk "That's really pathetic"

"You know what's really pathetic?" Peter asked "That you kill us just for the fact that I didn't want to date you or fuck you"

Gwen's smirk turned into an angry look. 

"You don't get water" Gwen repeated and left.

"GWEN" Peter yelled again, and sighed. He went back to MJ pulling her closer to him "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" She said and coughed a few times "We'll get out" 

"We will" Peter said "Why don't you sleep for a little bit? I'll find water somehow" 

MJ nodded and got comfortable with her head on his chest. 

"Yes, I'm going to sleep for a little bit, I'm really tired" MJ said closing her eyes. 

**********

"Talk to me Popsicle what do you see?" Tony asked from the sky through the coms. 

"Uh, it's an abandoned building" Steve said "But there are people coming out of it from time to time"

"That's where she has them" Ned said "I'm sure"

"This girl really doesn't know what she's doing huh?" Natasha asked "Literally going to the only abandoned building in Queens it's not that smart"

"Of course she doesn't know what she's doing" Tony answered "This is some messed up thing, she didn't think through clearly"

"But why would she have security and a lot of people helping her, if she didn0t think this trough?" Steve said "Maybe this is a trap, this is where she wants us to believe"

"Gwen is not that smart, believe me" Ned said "She has them there, she couldn't have taken them out of town, she doesn't have that much money and she doesn't know how to drive"

"Why hasn't Peter got out of there already?" Natasha asked "I thought him about this in our first classes"

"Maybe he hasn0t found the way yet" Tony answered 

"Are you sure they're here?" Natasha asked 

"The tracker said they were here" Tony said 

"Okay, so, we just go in and take them?" Steve asked 

"That's exactly what we're going to do" Tony answered 

"Copy that" Natasha said.

They got into the building, taking down each and everyone of the people that crossed them and got into the basement. And they found absolutely nothing.

"It's a set up" Tony said "She did want to make us believe they were here"

"Fuck" Steve said 

"But, why did the tracker confirm it" Ned asked 

"I think she guessed where the tracker was" Natasha said holding all of Peter's things "She made them leave everything here"

"I can't believe this" Tony said "That psychotic girl really did a number on us" 

"What do we do know?" Steve asked 

"Keep searching" Tony answered 

*****

*Third week of kidnapping*

MJ was getting sicker and sicker every day, Peter was terrified every time MJ closed her eyes. 

"Just give me some medicine for here please" Peter pleaded even if he knew no one was listening to him.

"Peter" MJ said weakly "Don't beg, it's okay"

"Yeah yeah, you're right, you're going to be fine" Peter said "They're going to get us out of here, I don't know what is taking them so long"

"Time to start your own hell Petey pie" Gwen said

"Don't call me that" Peter hissed 

"I'll call you whatever I want* Gwen said "Come on we're going to have some fun"

"I'm not going anywhere until you help MJ" Peter said

"It wasn't a question" Gwen said "You're coming whether you like it or not" 

"Pete, it's okay" MJ said "Go, we're going to be fine remember?"

Peter looked at her and kissed her closing his eyes. 

"I love you" he whispered 

"I love you too" Peter said. 

****

That night Peter's senses went crazy at like 3 in the morning. He woke up and MJ's heartbeat was so slow. 

"MJ" Peter said trying to wake her up "MJ please, don't fucking do this to me. MJ!!"

MJ wouldn't open her eyes, and Peter was freaking the fuck out. 

"MJ please" he said brokenly, tears running down his cheeks "Please wake up" 

And then he heard them, blasts. His dad was here, and he held MJ for dear life. 

"Peter?!" He heard Natasha call.

"NAT!! NAT WE'RE HERE" Peter said picking up MJ "NAT PLEASE GET US OUT" 

He totally relaxed when he saw Natasha's red hair turn the corner. 

"Nat, MJ's not waking up" Peter said with a sob

"It's fine Pete, Bruce is on the jet, come on we have to go, let's go" Natasha said. They made it to the jet without too many problems.

"Let me" Bruce said when Peter let MJ on one of the beds. Tony hugged his son 

"I'm sorry we took so long" Tony said.

"It's fine, I just want MJ to be okay" Peter said "She's not waking up"

"I got her Peter" Bruce said "I will do everything for her to be okay" 

Peter nodded.

MJ was better when they got to the tower, the first thing Peter felt was his mom hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god, you're okay" Pepper said "You had me worried sick, don't do that ever again"

"Okay, I'll try not to get kidnapped next time" Peter said jokingly 

"Don't joke" Pepper said 

"I need to get to MJ, Mom she wasn't fine" Peter said 

"What did that girl do to her?" Pepper asked

"I don't know she put a bacteria in her food" Peter said I need to get to her.

******   
After what Peter felt like three years, that really were just four hours. Bruce came out where Pepper, Tony and Peter were.

"She's going to be fine Peter" Bruce said "Her heart stopped one time during surgery, she has severe pneumonia apart from the dehydration and malnutrition you two present, but I fixed the pneumonia a little bit with the surgery and she's on antibiotics and serum for now. She will be fine"

"Thank you Bruce" Peter said "Can I go with her?"

"Yes, she's asleep but you can go" Bruce said "You have food and water in the room, make sure you do that" 

"Yeah of course" Peter said and almost ran to the room where MJ was. She was asleep but she looked peaceful now and way better that when they left that place. Her skin and her lips had recovered their tone. He took her hand and kissed it "You're fine baby, you're fine. i love you so much"


	22. Epilogue

The next time MJ opens her eyes Peter is by her bed, her right hand between his and his head next to their intertwined hands, his eyes were closed but MJ could see the bags under them. She was confused, where was she? Where did Gwen bring them?.

"Peter?" She asked, and she found it was hard to talk, it burned her lungs, but she felt better, and she wasn't sure her voice came out loud enough. But Peter seemed to hear her because he woke up instantly.

"Em" Peter said kissing her hand "Hi baby" 

"Where..." She said 

"Don't force it" Peter said putting more pillows under her head so she would be comfortable "I'll explain everything I promise, I'll just call Bruce to let him know you're awake"

MJ nodded and Peter kissed her lips. Bruce came short after and checked on her. 

"You're a lot better MJ, the infection in your lungs it's almost gone, we're going to keep you here until it's gone completely tho" Bruce said 

"Thank you Bruce" He nodded and left the room, Peter smiled and sat on the bed facing her and taking again her hand "We're at the compound" he explained "They found us and saved us, the police has Gwen and she's in jail for now until we make the police report official. You've been out for four days, but you're fine now"

MJ nodded and a single tear rolled down her cheek, Peter catching it instantly.

"I love you" She said in a whisper 

"I love you too" Peter said kissing her hands a few times "Gosh Em, you sacred me so fucking bad, you weren't waking up and...I though I lost you for good. I was trying to wake you and you weren't waking up" he repeated.

MJ took her hand to his cheek. 

"You haven't, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" MJ answered.

"Marry me" Peter said suddenly "Let's get married"

"Peter" MJ said "If this is a joke it's not funny"

"It's not a joke" Peter said "I meant it, the thought of losing you I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I understand if you think we're too young, or you're not sure or you feel unsafe..."

"Babe" MJ said "I won't ever feel unsafe if you're next to me. And if you're really serious about getting married...Yeah, yes I will marry you" 

"Really?" Peter asked

"We were kidnapped and we almost died" MJ said "I think a wedding it's fine"

Peter smiled and kissed her. 

"I'll buy you a ring this afternoon" Peter promised

"I don't need a ring" MJ assured caressing his arm "I just need you"

"That's probably the cheesiest thing you've ever said" Peter added leaving a kiss on her forehead with a smile

"Shut up" MJ said with a smirk "I almost died, I can be cheesy" she added and Peter pressed her more against him.

******

"What is all of this?" Pepper asked when she got out of the elevator to enter the penthouse, Peter was sat on the couch with Lara, their jewellery distributor. Rigs where all over the table and Peter was inspecting them to the detail.

"We're choosing a ring" Peter said from the couch.

"A ring for what?" Pepper asked confused "Oh my god, are you going to propose to MJ?"

"Yeah about that...I kind of, already did" Peter said "Totally out of the blue tho, but I need a ring for her"

"Peter what?" Pepper asked "Why didn't you say you wanted to propose?"

"It wasn't something I thought about until I spoke to her this morning" Peter said "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad" Pepper said "I'm happy you're finally setting down son, I'm just surprised you didn't tell me that's all"

"Well, if it makes you feel better" Peter said "You're the first to know apart from Lara, but I just told her so she would bring the best she had"

"It does make me feel better" Pepper said with a laugh and going to hug her son "I'm happy for you"

"Thanks" Peter said

"I assumed she said yes If you're buying a ring" Pepper said 

"Yes, she said yes" Peter said 

"Poor girl, what did she get into?" Pepper asked

"Mom!" Peter said with a laugh and rolling his eyes

"I'm kidding I'm kidding" Pepper said "Mostly"

**** 6 years later

Life was good, since Gwen went to jail six years ago and wasn't coming out of there fora long long long time, things had been really calm.

MJ and Peter got married 5 years ago and bought a new house, closer to MJ's parents and to Pepper, Tony and the rest of Peter's family.

MJ entered her house and left the keys on the entrance. 

"Babe I'm home!" MJ called 

"On the kitchen" Peter said, she smiled and went over there, taking her high heels off on the way. When she arrived she saw Peter cooking something.

"That smells good" MJ said giving his shoulder a kiss "What is it?"

"Something new I'm trying" Peter said "I thing it tastes good, but I don't know what you will think"

"Well, if the smell has something to do with how it tastes I bet I will be amazing" MJ said with a smiled

"How did work go?" Peter asked 

"Good, I'm tired tho" MJ said 

"You have to take it easy babe" Peter said frowning "You're 10 weeks pregnant, if you're tired you can rest"

"I know papa bear" MJ said with a chuckle "Calm down I'm fine, morning sickness is a bitch that's all"

Peter laughed.

"Not funny" MJ said

"I know I know sorry, I wasn't laughing about that" Peter said 

"And then, why are you laughing?" MJ asked

"At how crazy life is I guess" Peter said "Who would have told me 7 years ago, I would settle down for only one girl, get married and got that said girl pregnant with a real and fully functional baby?"

"No body" MJ said "You were a mess until I came onto your life"

"Huh, ego much" Peter said with a smirk "You're right tho"

"I'm always right babe" MJ said winking an eye at him.

"I guess Stark man are always the same" Peter said

"You bet your ass" MJ said 

"Language"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a pleasure writing this, hope you like this finale.


End file.
